


The Life and Times of the Avenger's Creed Universe

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Avenger's Creed Universe [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desmond Miles Lives, Fluff, Genius Peter Parker, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, because I said so, will add more tags as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Collections of various snippets set between Assassin Spider and the next story. Not necessarily in chronological order.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Rebecca Crane & Shaun Hastings
Series: Avenger's Creed Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748671
Comments: 23
Kudos: 127





	1. Office Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Young love.

Chapter 1: Office Romance

Peter flops onto the couch in the lab with a groan.

“Good to see you, too,” Tony chuckles as he looks up at his intern.

“I’m dead,” the teenager sighs dramatically. “Dead, dead, dead.”

“FRIDAY didn’t detect any injuries coming in,” the older Avenger reports. “I have been told that your grades are staying strong. Your scary aunt hasn’t grounded you by my knowledge. There aren’t any big tests or projects coming up, are there?” The kid shakes his head into the couch cushions. “Okay. I’m now officially stumped. Good on ya for that, by the way. Not a lot of people can get me to admit that. So, what has caused this particular bout of teenage angst?”

“Okay,” the vigilante rolls over onto his back. “You remember about a week ago when I got injured during that bank collapse?”

“Vividly,” Tony say. “You seem to enjoy straining your muscles to the point of nearly crippling yourself.”

“Already got the lecture from both of you,” the boy pouts.

“You brought it up,” Iron-man smiles. “But go on with your angst rant.”

“Well,” Spider-man continues. “It hurt a lot, and I passed out. When I came to, I was in the med bay. Like usual. Apparently, it was MJ’s shift to be in the room with me for when I wake up.”

“I’d like to point out that us needing a rotation system shows just how often you get injuries,” the billionaire interrupts. His intern gives him a look at the interruption. “Just making sure you’re aware. Keep going.”

“Anyways,” Peter drawls. “MJ was asleep, and I was just sitting there for a few minutes in silence. Then, she wakes up and does that thing where she tells me how much of an idiot I am before getting everyone else. Then you and May started lecturing me.”

“I remember,” Tony interrupts again. “And as riveting as this whole story will probably be, we have work to do. Fast forward to what brought on your sudden and inexplicable death.”

Peter sighs again. “Fine. So, this morning, when we were heading to school, Flash started bragging about this new position he got at his internship. He was being really obnoxious, but like usual, MJ completely shut him down. Only this time, it was different. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m always really impressed with how she can leave anyone sputtering in embarrassment with a few words; but I started thinking about how amazing she always is at knowing just what to say at any time. Then, I started thinking about how great she is at being captain of the decathlon team and giving me advice while I’m patrolling. Then, I started thinking about how cool she is and how she manages to act like she doesn’t care about anything at all even though she really does. Then, I remembered when I saw her after I woke up in the med bay, and her hair was all messy and covering part of her face and how she looked so peaceful while she’s asleep and the little scrunching that she does with her nose when something interesting happens in her book or when she’s sketching something difficult-.”

“Hold up,” Earth’s Best Defender raises his hand.

He takes a look at Peter. The boy’s cheeks are flushed, though, he could just be out of breath from the rant he just went on, that probably would’ve gone for another half an hour if nobody stopped him. The subject and content of the rambling, however, gives Tony enough of a guess of what he wants to say.

“So,” the older and supposedly more mature of the two of them steeples his fingers. “Is this entire speech just to tell me that you’ve got a crush on Ms. Jones?”

Peter collapses back into the cushions of the couch, pauses for a moment, then nods into the fabric. There’s another minute of silence, then Tony Stark bursts into laughter at his protégé.

“Mr. Stark,” the spiderling sits up and whines. “This is serious. She’s one of my best friends. I can’t have a crush on her. It could ruin our friendship.”

“Okay, okay,” the man calms down and steadies his breathing. “Do you want advice?”

“I’m fine. I just need to vent a bit. I don’t know how Ned would react, May’s at work, Happy would act like he doesn’t care, and everyone else I would trust is too close to her that I wouldn’t feel comfortable talking to them.”

“Alright,” Tony claps his hands together. “What do you need me to do? What do you want to do? We’ll make today’s lab time your choice.”

“Can we do something monotonous and easy?” They young Parker suggests. “I don’t think I can focus on anything too complicated.”

“Got it,” the mentor of the two of them looks up at the ceiling. “FRI, pull up the projects that’ve been sent from R&D for review.”

“Of course, Boss,” the A.I. pulls up a holo-screen.

“Alright, kid. Pull up a chair, and see what we can do with these.”

***

Tony crawls into bed wraps his arm around Pepper Potts. She lays her head on his chest and sighs, both of them relaxing in each other’s presence.

“Anything interesting happen today?” The Stark Industries CEO asks.

“Got through quite a few of the R&D projects that were sent for review,” he comments.

The woman in his arms knows him well enough to know what that means. “What’s on your mind?”

“Not mine, this time,” the genius chuckles. “Turns out the kid’s got a crush on your intern. It’s pretty serious, probably could’ve spent a solid hour rambling about how amazing she is.”

“That’s interesting,” Pepper smirks. “Because just last week MJ told me about her crush on your intern, and she did spend a good thirty minutes talking about how ‘stupidly adorable’ he is.”

There’s a comfortable silence between the two of them before it’s broken by Tony.

“Do you want to go to a mentor mentee bonding dinner this weekend? You know, just the four of us, at an upscale, and maybe slightly romantic, restaurant.”

“I think that both of them would prefer it if we did something a little cheaper.”

“Okay. A three- or four-star place.”

“They’d suggest Vietnamese take-out.”

“But then I can’t get the waitstaff to accidentally mess up the seating and give them their own table. If we’re going to play matchmaker, we gotta do it right.”

There’s another pause as Pepper ponders his idea. “We can think of more ideas in the morning. Maybe we can talk to May and Happy about it.”

“Alright,” Tony exhales. “FRI, lights off please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	2. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spiders meet.

Chapter 2: The Secret

Peter Parker has had a lot of interesting experiences in his life. Some traumatic; others a bit more exciting. Meeting one of the deadliest assassins currently living while walking through the halls of the Avenger’s Compound is conflicting on what category this would fall into.

On one hand, the fact that she’s been one of his long-time idols and someone he and MJ have both been trying to emulate to some degree leave him in a sort of degree of awe. I mean, ever since the invasion of New York, she’s been the idol of all of the kids training to become Assassins, and she isn’t even a member of the Brotherhood. Adding in his Spider Sense not triggering by her presence shows that she means no harm.

On the other hand, the way she barely makes any noise in fairly weighty combat boots, even to Peter’s enhanced senses, kind of freaks the teen hero out. The balance and readiness in her walk also show that she’s able to spring into action at a moment’s notice. Maybe MJ was right about his Spider Sense not reacting to all threats.

“So, you’re Stark’s new intern.”

It took all of the vigilante’s self-control not to jump onto the ceiling. Even with that, he still does a smaller jump away, along with a small squeak of shock. Looking at the spy next to him, he can see a small smile and a glimmer of amusement in her expression.

“I’m Natasha,” she introduces herself, even if it isn’t necessary.

“P-Peter,” he replies, recovering slightly. He was raised to have proper manners.

“It’s nice to meet you, Peter.”

The boy’s cheeks start to heat up in embarrassment at his display. The only noise for the next few minutes is what’s barely heard from their footsteps and the air flowing out of the vents in the ceiling. Finally, the silent torture of the young spiderling ends.

“This is my turn,” Peter announces. “You know. Heading down to the lab.”

“I’ll see you around, then,” the Black Widow smiles.

***

Next surprise of the day. The reaction of his mentor at the casual mention of his earlier meeting. The Avenger looks up at the kid, stopping the rewiring on his gauntlet.

“Are you okay?” He asks. Peter can hear the concern in his voice.

“Yeah,” the teen frowns in confusion. “She didn’t do anything to me.”

“Didn’t ask any probing questions?”

“No.”

“Nothing about family? Where you live? Did she threaten you?”

“No! We just introduced ourselves!”

Tony searches the kid’s face for a few more moments before relaxing a little and plopping back into his chair.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter’s voice shows obvious concern. “Is everything okay? I mean, I don’t really see what’s wrong. It’s not like she wants to hurt me. She’s an Avenger, and she did fight with us in Germany, right?”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “You’re right. Just watch out when she’s around. She’s still pretty dangerous, and there’s a lot of secrets about her that you might not know about. Now, how’re your webshooters?”

Peter decides to take the change of subject for what it is, but that whole interaction leaves an impression on him. Nothing seemed off about her, and despite his initial fears, he didn’t feel anything threatening. One thing he knows for sure; he definitely won’t be telling Mr. Stark about any more meetings he has with the spy.

***

After his initial meeting, it takes a few days before he sees the Black Widow again. With his initial freak out over with, he manages to actually ask her a few questions. Favorite color: Green, she didn’t give a reason. Might have something to do with her eyes. Favorite food: she’s partial to anything sweet. Favorite animal: spider, obviously.

After a while, their walk through the halls becomes almost a daily thing. They talk to each other about their days, joke back and forth, and he even gets advice from her about Flash and his maybe crush on MJ. He never mentions any of this to Mr. Stark, but the initial reaction of his mentor still hangs in the back of his mind. Finally, he finds the courage to ask.

“What happened between you and Mr. Stark?” Peter looks at his walking companion.

“What makes you think something happened?” She looks at him, schooling her features again.

“I told him about talking to you,” he explains. “The first time that we met. He freaked out a bit. It was almost as if he was scared that you would hurt me. Obviously, something happened to make him think that.”

At this, Nat, because he’s been given the honor of calling her that, stops walking. She sighs.

“Stark and I have always had a complicated relationship. First time I met him; I was undercover at his company. Ever since we became the Avengers, we’ve gotten a little closer. We could almost be called friends, but there’s always been a bit of distance between us.”

“But that doesn’t explain why he doesn’t trust you,” Peter argues. “I mean, you fought together in Germany, right?”

“Right,” she concedes. “Well, I guess he trusted me then, but something happened after that.”

“What?”

She looks at her young companion. “During the fall of SHIELD, Steve and I found out something. It involved Tony. We never made any set plans to tell him, but I’d always thought that Steve had told him about it. It’s partially my fault. I should’ve followed up with him, or even told Tony myself.”

“He found out,” Peter puts the pieces together.

“In the worst possible way,” she confirms. “And it broke him. Probably would’ve killed Steve if I wasn’t there, and I don’t think he’s forgiven me for stopping him.” There’s a stunned silence from Peter. “I think we should get you to Tony.”

They start walking again. Right before they split off, Peter asks a question.

“Nat. You obviously knew Mr. Stark enough to know how he’d feel if you stopped him. Why didn’t you go with Captain America when he ran?”

There’s a pause as the Black Widow turns back around to look at him. “Because. If I wasn’t holding off Tony, I’m not sure what I would’ve done to Steve.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Natasha. In any fic I write that has the movie Civil War in it, she will more than likely be sympathetic towards Stark in some way about the reveal of his parents' death. She's had enough screen time talking about how she wanted the team to be a sort of family to her to at least warrant that.
> 
> Comment and Kudos.


	3. Internship Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're smart enough to get to nationals; they're smart enough to impress a group of adults.

Chapter 3: Internship Review

“Do you have all of the documents ready?”

“Yes, Ms. Potts.”

“Alright. Is everyone here that needs to be?”

“Yes, Ms. Potts.”

The CEO of Stark Industries stands at the head of a board room filled with the heads of the various departments of the company and one or two of their advisors with them. Tony Stark is sitting casually in the back of the room, paying attention under threat of lab privilege revocation.

“Then, we’ll be reviewing the results of the September Foundation’s High School Extension. Let’s go through student to student. If anyone has anything to add, feel free. First, Sally Avril.”

“I like her,” the R&D Department Head starts off. “I was a little hesitant with this whole program. We understand that it was a sudden thing, but these teenagers have impressed me more than some of the interns at the college level.”

“I agree,” the head of the interns joins in. “If we’re talking Ms. Avril specifically, she’s very charismatic and gets along with almost every person she meets. She picks up on things quickly and takes any job with infectious enthusiasm.”

“I remember when she substituted for one of our tour guides,” the one of the PR advisors adds. “It stuck out to me because we received multiple positive reviews from our online surveys about her, and I didn’t recognize her name until I asked around and looked her up. She apparently just heard about the problem and decided to volunteer to help out.”

“I’ve only heard good things about her,” HR puts in her two cents.

“It’s great that you all think that,” Pepper smiles. “Now, what about her department assignment? It says here that she was in R&D.”

“Yes,” one of the advisors from the department answers. “And she’s definitely done well. Although she is not the greatest at finding improvements in the designs, she’s very good at spotting flaws in the products we are testing and, like it was said before, she learns quickly. The calm and caring manner with which she notifies us also helps everyone know she isn’t just trying to make things difficult or being stuck up. She hasn’t made a mistake twice, even on our coffee orders.”

“You have her get coffee,” Ms. Potts raises an eyebrow.

“It rotates between the interns,” he replies, completely unabashed. “And it’s impressive that she remembers every person’s specific order, even when they don’t ask for coffee every time.”

“So, I’m guessing you want to keep her?” The CEO smirks.

“Definitely,” he nods, determined. “But I believe that we should have her move around to the various other departments through the rest of her time here. She doesn’t seem to have a particular specialty, and I’d like to see where she stands out the most before she gets a permanent and paid position.”

“You’re that sure she will?”

“If I, and the department head, have anything to say about it.”

The head of R&D nods in agreement, along with his second advisor.

“Well then,” Pepper moves on in her stack of papers. “Next seems to be Abe Brown.”

“The Head of Accounting and I have already been discussing his future position,” the Purchasing Head responds.

“Yes,” the Head of Accounting and Finance nods. “Mr. Brown has a natural gift for organization and numbers. He’s integrated quite well into my department, and I would be happy to continue his internship there.”

“And you?” Ms. Potts looks at the Head of Purchasing.

“His organized mind and his attention to detail, as well as his ability to notice patterns and trends would make him amazing in the stock market if he gained more experience. He’s spotted many different potential purchases and opportunities that, although we more than likely would have found later, he’d managed to discover through his studies of our own purchases. Nothing major in a billion-dollar corporation, but he has saved and earned us a few thousand dollars in his time here with what little private resources and access we provide the interns.”

“If you already have everything planned out,” Ms. Potts nods. “I’ll leave you to coordinate with the Head of the Interns after the meeting. Moving on,” she goes to the next stack. “Ned Leeds.”

“We’re keeping him,” the IT Head and R&D Head declare at the same time.

“I agree with that. Just saying. We’re keeping Leeds,” Tony Stark raises his hand in the back. A few of the other members of the group actually jump a bit. It’s not every day someone forgets Tony Stark is in the room.

“Well, we have three people,” Pepper actually chuckles a bit. “Why don’t you expound on your reasoning.”

“He’s an amazing engineer,” the R&D Head starts. “Improvements on designs and new ideas flow out of him. Some of them might be a little out there, and others don’t really have much use or sale value in the grand scheme of things; but they’ve given us plenty of thoughts and inspired quite a few of our other staff in their own research. The ideas we’ve been able to build will probably be able to be put on market in some fashion within the next six months. His suggestions on our designs have improved the efficiency of half of the products that have come through.”

“I’m just putting this out there,” Tony speaks up again. “But when your designs and builds come to me for initial review, I can usually tell when Leeds has checked over them. It’s a combination of me learning how he thinks from his visits upstate and the fact that there are no large flaws in the designs. Sure, there are still occasional gaps in his thought process, and I’ve had to correct a few mistakes of his when he’s makes the product too expensive for mass production or too bulky for comfort in use, but there’s nothing actually wrong with any of it.”

“And IT?” Pepper turns to the group in question.

“He’s amazing,” the IT Head says. “He was all stuttering and nervous when we were first introduced, but a complete change comes over him when he gets his hands on a keyboard. His knowledge of coding and computers is better than most of our staff. What he doesn’t know, he learns quickly. He’s even been teaching our college interns. They hardly come to any of the other staff for advice anymore. The kid is in his element. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had the capability to code an A.I.”

“Oh, he definitely does,” Stark pops in. “And I’d let him if it wasn’t for the Accords. I’m still working on lightening the restrictions for that. He’s not allowed to touch it, but I’ve let him look at FRIDAY’s source coding. It’s nothing he couldn’t do if given the opportunity and resources.”

“Well then,” Ms. Potts is full on grinning at this point. “I believe we’ve come to a decision on Mr. Leeds. Next is Cindy Moon.”

“She’s great,” the second R&D advisor starts this one off. “She’s found her place in the Testing Lab. She’s got a stubborn and determined personality and she’s not afraid to get her hands dirty. She’s also quick to point out various flaws and improvements that can be made on products and her reports are detailed, organized, and easy to read. She fits right in with the rest of the interns and staff quite well and more than pulls her weight.”

“I see here that there’s a report to HR about her,” the CEO reads.

The advisor sighs. “One of the college interns in the Design Sector decided to harass one of the other interns from the Testing Lab. Things got physical, and Ms. Moon stepped in. When she managed to separate the two, the young man who started the argument decided not to back off and tried to pick a fight with her. He received a black eye, broken nose, sprained wrist, and termination notice for his trouble. The other party was given a warning and medical checkup; but seeing as they were deemed by all witnesses as the victim, and the video footage confirms the story; that was the extent of their punishment.”

Most everyone in the room has varying levels of amusement on their faces. Tony isn’t even trying to cover up his laughter. The thought of a high schooler beating up a fully-grown adult is pretty funny.

“I am so checking out that footage,” Stark manages to get out, causing a few chuckles to sneak out of the others mouths.

“Should we transfer her to security?” One of the Marketing advisors suggests, creating another, louder, round of laughter.

“I think we should move on to the next one,” Pepper Potts cuts back to the point of the meeting, smile still on her face. “Charles Murphy.”

“Hard working,” R&D says. “Determined to prove himself. He’s good at finding solutions to different problems, usually in chemistry and engineering; but his knowledge of biology is progressing more with each passing day, and he’s proficient in most of the other sciences we’ve put in front of him. I’m not sure if he’ll go far in this company or not, especially with our focus leaning more towards the inorganic tech, but he has potential, even if it isn’t in our main offices. Not much else to say other than that I’d like to keep him around through at least his first couple years of college. Then, we might want to consider recommending him to a few of our affiliates. Maybe send his records over to Helen Cho and her labs.”

“Good. Next,” she moves on. “Eugene Thompson.”

“His personality and attitude leave much to be desired,” the HR director pipes up. “From what we’ve seen and read, he’s acts very cocky and always wants to be the center of attention. That might stem from a bit of a complicated home life if the indicators we’ve seen are correct, but that would be no excuse if he ever takes it too far. We’ve gotten more complaints about him than all of the other high schoolers combined.”

“Nothing serious, I hope,” Ms. Potts frowns.

“No, No,” HR waves her off. “He was just a little loud and distracting to some of the other employees. Never anything physical. We brought him in for a polite talk, and he settled down for the most part. Only the occasional outburst now and then. Normal for a boisterous teenager at his age.”

“He’s probably the one I’ve been least impressed by,” R&D sighs. “I mean, he’s fairly smart; but not impressively so. I can tell how he’s able to get good grades in school, but he’s no genius, and his mind and personality aren’t suited towards the sciences.”

“And that’s why we picked him up,” Marketing cuts in. “Us and PR that is. Although he’s not a genius when it comes to the sciences, he’s actually surprisingly useful when it comes to helping us broaden our age range for advertisement. He knows enough about social media and how to pull people in that it’s really opened the eyes of some of our older employees and helped us come up with new marketing ideas.”

“He also knows how to influence the regular media and the public in a lot of different ways,” the Head of Public Relations puts in their two cents. “His personality in real life is fairly grating, but he’s like the stereotypical teenager in that he becomes a completely different person when behind a screen or monitor. I feel like if we can get him to mellow out, maybe get a bit of counselling and support for whatever is going on with him at home, he’ll begin to flourish in our two departments.”

“I happen to agree with you on that,” Pepper nods. “I’ve noticed that we need to expand more into social media, and I feel we need a younger perspective when it comes to that. I’d also like him to dip his feet into the Accounting and Finance Department on occasion. MJ says that his parents run their own business, and Mr. Thompson has apparently picked up a small amount of talent from them. He could surprise you, and if not, he could learn something himself. Remember, this program is about teaching and assisting these students just as much as scouting possible talent.”

“Speaking of Michelle,” the HR Head grins. “How is she? I know we’re not actually reviewing her or Mr. Parker, but I haven’t seen her for a while. She was a tremendous help to our department when she was there. I was hoping you could send her by again.”

“Maybe,” Pepper’s amused smile returns. “But we’ve both been fairly busy. I usually keep her close by when I’m in New York, and she’s up at the Compound when I’m not. We hardly have any free time when she’s on the clock, and I don’t want her to work too hard. She shouldn’t have to try and keep up with me and the company while she’s still in high school, even if she has the ability. Besides, we’re trying to limit the students’ hours so that they can still attend to their other extracurriculars and have a social life outside of this internship. I might send her down next time I have to go out of the country, though. That is, if I don’t bring her with me.”

The Head of Human Resources shares an amused smile with CEO, while the Head of R&D turns to look at Tony Stark.

“How is young Mr. Parker?” He asks the billionaire. “I actually haven’t seen him since the first month of this whole thing. It was quite a treat having his energy and mind around. He completely lights up any room he’s in, and I don’t think I’ve ever met someone his age as intelligent and knowledgeable in so many different subjects.”

“Pete’s doing fine,” Mr. Stark gives a fond smile. “I’ve been teaching him and he absorbs everything like a sponge. He and his friends are no doubt going to be leaders in their fields in the next generation.”

“Just don’t let him be too much of a stranger,” the Head grins. “We could use his brain in the company now just as much as in the future.”

“You actually already have it,” the philanthropist leans back in his seat. “Those design corrections and reviews that I send back. His, for the most part. I mostly just do a quick once over to make sure everything is up to snuff. You know, final check and approval by the boss. I haven’t actually had to do any major corrections on anything he’s reviewed for a while now. Like I said, he’s the best of us.”

Most everyone in the room is shocked at this. They don’t hear Tony Stark talk about someone like that very often. Most of them have been in the company long enough to see his walls drop a few times, even if it’s just for a few moments; but he’s always been the smartest guy in the room. Always encouraging progress and improvement, on occasion he points out gifted individuals, but never in this way. Not to this degree, at least. He’s really taken to this mentoring thing. A few of the people in the room see the way he talks about Peter as similar to how they think about their children. Pepper has a fond and loving smile on her face watching the interaction.

“On that note,” said CEO starts packing up her papers. “I think we can say that this meeting is adjourned. If everyone will please meet with the necessary department heads and coordinate with each other, I would like to see at least a rough outline of the high schooler’s schedules for the rest of the year on my desk by the end of next week. FRIDAY, please send the recording of the meeting and the minutes to the other branches in the city and the heads that couldn’t attend today. Thank you.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cindy Moon plays hockey. She take down your average nerd.
> 
> Flash is smart enough to stay on decathlon, even if he is only alternate. He also has been shown to have a decent social media presence. He will still be a bit obnoxious and conceited, but he's going to be more than just a token bully when he appears in my fic.
> 
> Comment and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	4. Past Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short forgiveness piece between Natasha and Tony. Also reveals a bit more about Peter's past.

Chapter 4: Past Revealed

“Peter’s Spider-man.”

Out of all of the things that he expected coming out of the lab and to the kitchen, that casual mention by the super assassin sitting at the dining room table was close to the bottom of the list. It was still on there, of course. Just close to the bottom.

“I’m sure you did your little spy thing to come to that conclusion,” Tony walks over to pour himself a cup of coffee. “What tipped you off?”

“Nothing,” she sips her own steaming drink, probably hot chocolate. “He actually did a very good job at hiding it. At most, I thought he was one of the ‘tech support’ you brought to Germany. He’s smart and a sweet kid. I got curious,” she tossed a fairly thick manila folder onto the table. “There’s not much about him out there, but his dad was an interesting read.”

This, despite his feelings about Nat’s snooping, interests Tony. He walks over to the table and flips open the folder. The file on the inside has a familiar symbol on it.

“He was SHIELD,” Tony’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“Richard Parker, SHIELD science division,” she recites. “Specialized in genetics, specifically genetic engineering. Used gene splicing, breeding, radiation, and various other methods I don’t completely understand to try and ‘unlock’ various genetic enhancements and instincts that he believed were dormant in animals. Although he attempted this, and had varying degrees of success, with a lot of species, he seemed to focus mostly on arachnids.”

The genius continues to skim through the papers in front of him. It’s only a brief summary, but what’s there is amazing. Richard Parker’s intelligence seems to be on par with his and Bruce’s. It explains where Peter got his brain from.

“Here’s where it gets a little complicated,” the spy continues. “As his research starts to pick up speed, he takes a plane trip with his wife. The crash was officially declared an accident, but the SHIELD dump shows otherwise. A pro job. Killing the husband and wife and everyone on board. One of the many confirmed missions of the-.”

“Winter Soldier,” Stark finishes reading the report. He closes the file, mind reeling.

After a few minutes of silence, Natasha speaks up. “Do you think he knows?”

“He does,” Tony sighs. “When I went to recruit him, I gave him a rundown of who we were up against. Was surprisingly calm about the whole thing, but he started tensing up when I mentioned Cap and Barnes. I thought his reaction was just because he was fighting a known killer, and maybe a possible childhood hero. Turns out, it was a bit deeper than that.” There’s a laugh. “Seems like we have more in common than I thought.”

“I am sorry,” she says suddenly, face unreadable. “About how you figured that out. It shouldn’t have happened like that. It should’ve been sooner, and in better circumstances. I know it doesn’t make up for you not knowing, and for me not telling you, but I’d at least like you to know that.” She stands and starts to walk out.

“Hey, double-agent,” Stark calls as she reaches the doorway. She stops. “The kid’s got promise. He’ll be the best of us.”

“I know,” she smirks. “It’s one of the reasons I haven’t killed you for recruiting a child to fight in a war.”

“Anyway,” he keeps going. “He’s good, but still green. Only been in the game for about a year. He could use training. Stealth, combat, strategy, the whole shebang. Know any other spider themed heroes that could help him out?”

“I think I know someone,” she nods, smile just a touch wider.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With everyone combining various parts of the comics into the cinematic universe, I was expecting there to be more references to the Winter Soldier's involvement in the Parker deaths. That is why I wanted it in this story.


	5. Enjoying the View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two spiders, chilling on a rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, but I really wanted it in here.

Chapter 5: Enjoying the View

If anyone looked up, and could see past the street lights that block the view, they would see two figures sitting casually on the ledge of one of the taller buildings in the more residential areas of Queens. One is almost hanging over the edge, familiar red and blue suit hugging his body. The other is in a darker outfit and keeping most of her figure hidden in the shadows of the water tower next to them.

“Good vantage point,” the Black Widow observes. “This how you start every patrol?”

“Yeah,” Spider-man exhales through his mask. “I can get a feel for the area I’m in like this. Helps me find places and people that need me.”

“You can extend your senses farther out,” she deduces. “Clint used to do it with his sight, liked sitting in high places. Made the vents his home in any large building. I’m guessing that it’s a lot more sensitive with you having your other senses enhanced, as well.”

“Yeah, that’s part of it,” the webslinger confirms. “But there’s more to it than that. It actually has something to do with that sixth sense I was telling you about.”

“The Spider Sense.”

There’s a smirk on Nat’s face when she says that. Peter can guess that she’s thinking of the other name of that particular ability. He regrets introducing MJ to her more and more every day.

“Yeah,” the vigilante sighs. “It doesn’t just warn me of danger. As it’s developed, it’s let me see the world in a different way. If I’m concentrating, I can find patterns and paths. I see the flow of the people and the world as a whole, and when I’m up on a high ledge, I can see even more. It orients me in a particular area.”

“And you’ve got little perches set up all over Queens?”

“Yep.” He looks down at the streets below. “Viewpoints. That’s what I call them. Alright, I’ll meet you back up here in a couple of minutes. Looks like a couple of muggers want to hang out.”

“I’m telling your friend you made another spider pun.”

He groans in fake annoyance as he swings of the ledge.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I enjoy about writing crossovers is taking two universes, with different universal laws, and making them work together in a way that makes sense. One of the things I like about writing video games in a realistic setting is taking the video game logic that we dismiss because it assists the gameplay and applying it to the real world.
> 
> I hope that I did a good job of explaining how Eagle Sense, and by extension Spider Sense, allow the Viewpoints that show up in the Assassin Creed games.


	6. Meet the "Parents"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets called to the principal's office. He ends up meeting some interesting characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right. I've put in a classic trope. What're you gonna do about it?

Chapter 6: Meet the “Parents”

Tony Stark has an aversion to high schools. He spent his childhood being shoved off to various boarding schools that his father thought would help him mature. They didn’t. Instead, the budding genius did everything in his power to get out of those schools, culminating in his eventual early college experience that took him from a fancy and restrictive boarding school dorm room to a less fancy but freeing college dorm room.

With the experiences he had at those child prisons, he couldn’t imagine what sort of hell hole his father would’ve sent him to if he kept within the norms of the school system. With the descriptions of mind-numbing classes and rout memorization that he receives from Peter, the seasoned hero shudders at what the boarding school equivalent would be.

Stark has prided himself on never stepping foot into a high school in his life. Heck, even on the rare occasions where he’s free enough to pick up the kid, and sometimes his friends, he’s hardly ever stepped out of the car, let alone entered the building. All of that changes today.

“Hello,” he puts on his press smile as he approaches the front desk of the office. “I’m here for Peter Parker.”

“Please sign in,” she points to the clipboard on the raised countertop, not even looking up at the man. “And head on back. He’ll be sitting in the chairs outside of the principal’s office.”

He’s actually happy at the lack of attentiveness by the secretary, even if the security of it is a little disconcerting. No need for anyone to stare in shock at his presence before it’s absolutely necessary.

What greets him when he heads back there is a very sorry sight. Seven uncomfortable plastic seats, five of which are occupied. Michelle Jones, Peter Parker, Eugene Thompson, Ned Leeds, and-.

“I don’t know you,” he points at the blonde occupying the fifth seat.

The young girl jumps up, as if the seat was on fire, shock on her face at his presence quickly turning into an enthusiastic but controlled smile that he sees in most reporters.

“Betty Brant,” she extends her hand to him. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Tony Stark,” he accepts the handshake. “But you already knew that.”

They drop their hands, and she sits back down as Stark takes stock of the rest of the kids. Peter has an icepack covering the left side of his face. Eugene is pressing one to the back of head while cradling his arm. Ned and MJ, along with their friend Betty, have no visible injuries; but MJ has an even more surely expression than usual.

“Alright. Talk.”

“Hi, Mr. Stark,” Peter gives a nervous wave.

“Not what I meant, kid,” he turns to Michelle. “Probably can’t trust them anyways. So, Jones. Give me the rundown.”

“Michael Griff,” she starts. “He’s in with the principal right now. Senior, bully, all-around self-centered rich boy. Dad is a Navy Admiral and military consultant for Hammer Tech. Daddy doesn’t like Stark Industries that much. Son likes to harass us because of our internships.”

“And this,” he indicates Peter and Eugene. “Is his usual brand of ‘harassment’.”

“Doesn’t usually get physical,” MJ shrugs. “But he’s been sour all week. I think we struck a nerve today.”

“How?”

“Peter finally stood up to him.”

At this time, two more figures walk down the hall to the chairs. A blonde-haired man dressed in a tucked in collared shirt, a plain tie, and khakis stands next to a scruffier dressed dark-haired woman.

“Wow, Peter,” the woman looks at him. “Got in a little scrap there, didn’t ya? Did you win?”

“Are you all alright?” the man with a noticeable British accent looks at the group with a little more concern. “Nothing too bad?” He looks at Ned. “Your mother is in the middle of her shift, so we’re your adult presence.”

“Ahem,” the slightly confused billionaire coughs for attention. “Hi,” he waves. “Tony Stark. And who might you be?”

“Shaun,” the Brit addresses the Avenger. “And Rebecca. Michelle’s guardians. I must say, you’re shorter in person.”

There are various amused sounds from the teenage peanut gallery. Stark gives his own bark of laughter.

“Good to meet you,” he grins, extending his hand. “I can see where Jones gets some of her fire from. Call me Tony.”

With what Tony can see is a genuine smile, Shaun grasps his hand in a firm shake. After which, the woman, Rebecca, pushes forward and extends her own hand.

“Hi,” she grips his hand excitedly. “Rebecca. I must say, I’m a big fan.”

“Really? What part?”

“I’ve always had a passion for computer sciences. Hardware and software. Your advances in that industry, especially after scrapping your weapons’ department, have been amazing. I’ve also always had an interest in the neurosciences. Something about the computing and processing power of the brain has always been fascinating to me, and I saw recordings of your presentation at MIT for the BARF tech. Do you think we cou-?”

Her amusing fangirling is interrupted by the door to the principal’s office swinging open. The first to be hustled out is a mass of a boy. Probably being groomed to follow his father into the armed forces. Maybe plays a sport or two. Right now, his face is swelling on both sides. It doesn’t show on his face, but Stark feels a little pride knowing that his interns won the fight while Pete held back. Behind him stomps a towering man, with broad shoulders, a buzz cut, and a fully decorated military uniform. He gives off a fairly intimidating vibe, but Tony’s experienced worse and would still put his money on Rhodey in a fight. The mother huffs out behind the two of them and fixes the teens sitting in the chairs with a glare. Of course, the three adults aren’t having any of that. A quick step in front of the group has the woman lifting her gaze to the them. Sliding her eyes along them, her perfectly manicured eyebrows attempt to hide in her hair when she focuses on the billionaire. Giving his cockiest grin, he waves.

“Stark,” the Admiral in the room glares down at the philanthropist. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

“Griff,” the man in question turns his grin to the taller man. “How’s Justin? His parole going well?”

There’s a growl, but the principal steps out of his office before anything more can be said.

“Mr. Stark!” The older man blinks. “What are you doing here?”

“I received a very distressing call from Peter’s aunt about my interns being harassed. Seeing as I’m one of Mr. Parker’s emergency contacts, and I was already on my way to pick him and his friends up, she thought I could come handle it in her stead. Now, let’s get down to business. These children need to get back to revolutionizing the modern world.”

With that, Stark and the two other guardians usher their charges, including Thompson and Brant, inside the office. A little cramped, but better than leaving any of the kids out there. There’s a clause in the internship contracts that allow Stark Industries to volunteer legal counsel for the teens. Which is why he’s already had FRIDAY put on standby with a team of lawyers in case things go south. Separated from the other party, and without any other interruptions, the full story comes out.

Michael has, as MJ said, been harassing the interns since they got the job. Started off with just the occasional strong words and jabs at character. However, that type of stuff only gets a strong reprimand and sometimes a detention if it’s caught.

Within the last few months, things have apparently escalated. Shoving, knocking books out of hands, and cornering individuals for outright insults. Stark blames all of the blind spots that the camera system has. He’ll have to fix that.

They usually just ignored him, but something happened today.

“He decided to target Peter after school today,” MJ keeps the story going. “We got there in time to hear what he said that upset him enough to talk back.” She takes shaky breath, with the consistent close to tears emotion she’s had going for her this entire time, she has the principal eating out of her hand. “He said that the Hammer Drones should’ve killed Mr. Stark.”

There’s a sharp inhale from the man behind the desk and a clenching of his teeth. Rebecca rubs Jones’s back in comfort as she bites her bottom lip to hold back her perceived emotions. Tony’s starting to wonder if she was taught this from a younger age, or if Nat’s been doing more than combat training. A sinking suspicion is that it’s a mixture of the two.

“Peter kind of broke then,” Ned picks the story up. “The Hammer incident was kind of what caused him to admire Mr. Stark.” The boy looks at the man. “He was there, at the Expo. You saved his life. He’s always been a nice guy, but he couldn’t take that. He told Michael that if the drones had killed you it would’ve been the only thing of note Hammer Industries would ever accomplish.”

There’s a snort from Tony Stark, and heads turn towards him.

“What,” the man shrugs. “That was pretty good.”

“Mr. Stark,” the principal frowns. “This is no laughing matter.”

“You’re right, you’re right,” he nods. “Alright, what happened next? We still haven’t explained the icepacks.”

After the bully got a taste of his own medicine, he decides to escalate to physical violence. Throwing a punch that Spider-man could easily dodge, but Peter Parker couldn’t, the smaller boy receives his black eye. A few seconds before that, a certain Eugene “Flash” Thompson had gotten out of making up a test he’d missed and witnessed the whole thing. Seeing the larger boy insulting an Avenger, and his boss, as well as assaulting someone who, despite their sort of rivalry thing, defended that hero, causes a well-placed sucker punch to be delivered.

Griff the younger proceeds to grab Thompson and slam him against the wall. Peter, with his hero complex, was having none of that. His punch is delivered only a few seconds before the appearance of the teacher that Leeds had gone to get. Which leads us full circle.

“Okay,” Tony nods. “Now that I’m caught up, I have a question. I get why Michelle and Ned are here. Witnesses, and the trio hardly ever separates outside of work, but, and I mean absolutely no offense at this, what’s Miss Brant’s role in this?”

“Video evidence,” she declares triumphantly. Pulling her phone out of her purse. “I was practicing for a new vlogging segment we’re trying out for the school webpage. The empty hallways echo, so I got the conversation recorded.”

She plays it, it matches the story told by the teens.

It goes pretty quick after that. Three-week suspension for the instigator. A week for Thompson and Parker for their involvement. Despite the completely valid reason for them fighting, the schools “zero-tolerance policy” is complete bullshit. Tony’s about to argue, before Jones gives him a “drop it” look that she totally got from Pepper. The protests from the Griff family fall on deaf ears. There’s a final glare from the Admiral at both Stark and the principal, before they storm off.

“Okay,” Tony claps his hands together as they exit the building. “Pete, Thompson. You will both be spending your week long breaks from school up at the Compound. Thompson, I will be personally calling your parents and letting them know how proud they should be for raising such a fine young man who stepped in to protect my good name and my personal intern. Jones, Leeds, and Jones’s guardians, you get to join us for ice cream before going on your merry way.”

“You’re paying?” Rebecca asks.

The billionaire scoffs. “Do I look like someone who would let anyone pay for my stuff?”

“Alright, we’ll follow you in our car, but we’ll have to keep Ned and Michelle for today, his mother is a little worried about the whole thing, and you’ll have to contact May about all of this.”

“That’s fine. Peter was already coming up today, so it’ll just be a report on his current schooling situation. My lovely CEO doesn’t have Jones scheduled for an internship today, and Leeds has been working hard enough to deserve a break. You’re still all getting celebratory sweets, and I won’t allow any of you to leave without at least two or three scoops. Even you, Mr. Snarky Brit.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, Flash isn't as big a jerk. They probably won't be the best of friends after this, but they'll at least be nice to each other.
> 
> You cannot tell me that Rebecca wouldn't fangirl just a little bit when meeting Tony Stark. Shaun, however, would definitely be fairly indifferent to him.
> 
> Also, if Assassin in training MJ can't cry on demand, I'll eat my hat.


	7. Upgrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lab day, and Peter has ideas of the stabby kind.

Chapter 7: Upgrades

“Whatcha working on, Pete?”

“The Instant Kill Mode on the Iron Spider.”

That causes the billionaire to quickly shove his way over to Peter’s holo-table. His chair rolls on the lab floor until he stops himself in front of the Spiderling’s display.

“Wasn’t expecting that,” he frowns at the holographic armor floating in front of him. “Anything happen that I should be concerned about?”

“No,” the younger hero keeps his eyes on what he’s working on. “I just started going through the protocols again. I had a few ideas, and I thought I’d see how they would work.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Well, for one, the Instant Kill Mode doesn’t actually have very much difference between the others. It’s really just a change in the targeting, and the Iron Spider has so much more potential in its design with the nanotech we’re planning on implementing. I can do more with it that my normal suit wouldn’t be able to handle.”

“Like what?”

“I’ve been designing this quick hardening, resin like variation of my web formula. It’s still a work in progress, but once I’ve finished, it’ll make a good substitute for a stabbing projectile, like the throwing knives that Nat uses. I’m also adding a pair of blades to the inside of my wrists, close to where the nozzles for my webshooters are. They’ll be well hidden and shouldn’t impede my fighting style too much, and the nanotech’s versatility means that the knives won’t be there outside of Instant Kill. Can’t have people seeing their Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man with pointy weapons on his wrists.”

“You know, kid,” Iron-man sighs. “I put the Enhanced Combat Mode into the suit as a last resort. It’s not something I ever expected you to need during high school, and I hope you never will afterwards.”

“I know,” Peter presses his lips together, he takes a deep breath through his nose. “But it is in there, and I could need it someday. If I have ideas for it, and I think they could help me during the times I could need it, we should at least try them out.”

There’s a sad smile on Tony Stark's face as he sees just how mature the teenager in front of him is. The young vigilante has seen and experienced more than most people will ever have in their lives. He rustles the kid’s hair fondly as he slides closer to the holo-table.

“Here,” he saves the kid’s progress and starts pulling up files. “I’ve actually had a couple of ideas of my own for the Iron Spider armor. It should give you more balance in the times when you have your hands full. I think they could also be added to Instant Kill.”

The genius, billionaire, philanthropist pulls up a screen showing the Iron Spider armor, with four long sharp spider legs sticking out of the back.

“Keeping with the spider theme,” he explains. “I thought I’d bring you up to a total of eight limbs. They’re also nice, sturdy, and pointy, so they should make pretty good spears if you need them to.”

“These are so cool,” Peter gushes at the designs. “It’s amazing. I never would’ve thought of something like this.”

“Most people don’t,” Stark smiles. “They mostly try to stick with the basic human design when making armor. Sure, there are restrictions to how far we can go with more limbs before it becomes too much, but I figured if we kept it with a simple design that it’ll be easy to use with enough practice.”

“I was also thinking about a few other things,” Peter’s brain juices start flowing. “Like when I’m trying to be stealthy, and I can’t talk to Karen to change the Mode, I could use different hand signs that are preset with combinations. Oh! And do you think we could make the suit change color? You know, for camouflage, to fit the environment…”

Tony Stark grins at the energetic hero in front of him as he starts prattling off idea after idea while flipping through various designs on the holo-table. Bright eyed and full of wonder. He doesn’t want to spoil the fun, but…

“Jot down your ideas, but let’s just focus on the stuff we do have right now,” Tony chuckles. “Your and my modifications to the suit. That hand sign thing does have merit, but it sounds more like a software thing, and coordinating with your A.I., than anything else. We can work on that some other time, shouldn’t be too difficult, but it’s almost time to get to bed. If we don’t finish up before your bedtime, Pepper will have my head, and your aunt will take half of it.”

Peter pulls down a clock from the corner of the screen and hisses. “I hadn’t realized how late it was.”

“Right. Let’s work on the mods together so that we can finish before we’re forced out.”

Not even fifteen minutes later, the two boys are saving and closing out of the tables and sending the designs through FRIDAY to the rendering lab. They leave the lab shoulder to shoulder with tired but satisfied smiles on their faces.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned that he was planning on doing this during my Assassin Spider fic. Thought it was about time for it to come along.


	8. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The complications of having technology so advanced that other companies can't even understand it.

Chapter 8: The Tower

Pepper comes into Tony’s office, at one of the few times you can find him there, with the special tap in her step and slight frown on her face that could only mean bad news.

“They want us to buy back the Tower.”

There it is.

“Stark Tower,” Tony sighs. “The single most self-sufficient, technologically advanced, and versatile building in the entire city. That Tower?”

“Yes,” Ms. Potts matches his sigh.

“Why?”

“The Arc Reactor.”

“This again,” the tech genius leans back and groans. “Figures. You did explain that the cost that Stark Industries is charging for upkeep will more than be made up for in what they save on utilities. Right?”

“But they don’t want to be reliant on us for their power,” she counters. “And they also seem to be paranoid about the whole Reactor overload that happened in California.”

“The one from about a decade ago,” he talks as simply as possible. “The one that was completely intentional and has since been rendered nearly impossible to duplicate due to my creation of a new, much more stable, element that powers the current reactor.”

“Yes,” she rubs her forehead. “Look. I’ve explained all of this to them, but they’re quite insistent. The only good thing I can see out of this is that they’re also apologetic and willing to sell it for just under the price they bought it for. It’s either that, or we let them put it on open market and allow someone else to buy it.”

“No,” Tony waves off her comment. “We can’t allow that. There are too many suspicious and downright corrupt business to let that happen. Oscorp is a cesspool, Abstergo doesn’t sit well with me, and, heaven forbid, Fisk,” he shivers a bit. “If any of them get ahold of the building, that’d be a disaster.”

“So,” she taps a bit on her tablet. “I’ll buy it back for their asking price. Should I restore its usual facilities?”

This takes a few moments of thought from the Avenger. The usual facilities mean not only the offices, but also the labs, training rooms, penthouse, and the living areas for his former team. It’ll mean the possibility of it becoming a target for villains again. There are a lot of risks to it, however-.

“Might as well,” he groans. “It has the capability, and it’ll definitely be useful, but keep Stark on the side of the building, and the Avengers’ tech stays at the Compound. I’ll bring it back to the Tower as needed. If I ever need to visit.”

A sad look flickers on Pepper’s face before her normal passive look returns. She knows he’s mostly forgiven the Rogues for the “Civil War” fiasco. Mainly because he admits that a lot of it was because of his rushed decisions as much as their uninformed ones, but she also knows the Tower is a painful reminder of former friendships and trust. He still holds some sort of grudge toward Steve for something that she only has the barest knowledge of. Everyone else is still a bit of a sore topic for him, but the Star-Spangled Man is the only one he sometimes still flinches on when mentioned.

“Set up the med-bay, too,” he adds. “It can be another waypoint for the kid if he gets injured again. Maybe we could get Dr. Cho to move here from Seoul. We can give her three or four floors of her own for her research and staff. We have been a little lacking in the medical and biological fields.”

“I think she’s happier where she is,” Ms. Potts replies, smiling. “But I’m sure we could convince her to set up a branch here, and we could do with a few more people who can treat enhanced and know how to keep secrets. Helen’s staff are very trustworthy, and I’m sure Peter’d be happy to have some more chemistry and medical experts to win over with his enthusiasm.”

“Well,” he grins. “Now that that’s all settled, I can leave the details to you. Will that be all, Ms. Potts?”

“That will be all, Mr. Stark,” she saunters out of the room to complete the transaction.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Arc Reactor tech is so advanced that the best that the government can buy can't duplicate it despite having had access to it through the War Machine armor. The bigger version would probably hold the same problems and complications for anyone who buys the Tower.
> 
> Wanted to point out the suspicions that Stark probably already has when it comes to Abstergo. It's another billion dollar company that has probably started competing with Stark Industries after they left the weapons trade.
> 
> I also wanted a bit more Pepper and Tony interaction.


	9. Missing Person, Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of bonding between teammates over a lost companion.

Chapter 9: Missing Person, Missing You

Tony walks into the penthouse of the Tower. Looking around at the windows, couches, and other amenities, he’s actually warming up to the repurchase of the building. Some of the memories it brings back are bittersweet, but others actually bring comfort to him. He’s even making new memories with everyone still here. He hears the clinking of glass and turns to the other occupant.

Natasha’s been staying in Stark Tower more than the Avengers Compound lately. She says she likes the view, and it doesn’t feel as empty. It’s also because of the fond memories, though. She pours herself a drink, vodka, then fixes another, different one, red with cherries, for her teammate.

“I’m off alcohol, Romanoff.”

“It’s a Shirley Temple,” she quips back, smirk on her face. “A non-alcoholic drink.”

“A little childish,” Stark sits down in front of the red drink.

“Don’t tell the kid that,” she smiles. “Besides, it’s only a kid’s drink because people think of it like that. Tastes good, and suits your current lifestyle. Drink up.”

Despite the speech, she still adds a bendy straw to the glass. As he drinks, he does admit that it tastes pretty good. Simple flavors, but not bad. They sit like that for quite some time. Enjoying the companionable silence. Finally, Nat breaks it.

“Did you ever find out where Bruce went?”

Tony looks up at her. She’s not looking at him. Instead, she’s focused on a table behind him. The one she and Bruce Banner had a drink at before the Ultron incident. There was something there, between the scientist and spy, even Tony Stark could see that. He didn’t know if it would’ve lasted, but it never even had the chance to get any momentum.

“Best guess,” Stark sighs. “Not on Earth.”

This does cause the former assassin to look at him. He can see in her eyes that she wants an explanation.

“The quinjet that he ran away with had its trackers disabled by Ultron,” he continues. “But all of the ones I designed have energy readers that report back through a series of satellites to a server hub and backup database tied to the main operating A.I. From that, I could tell a few things about what happened. For one, there were slightly higher gamma readings from inside the jet. That means Hulk was still prominent while I still had a signal. The other thing it detected while the jet was over the ocean was an energy signature similar to the Tesseract and Thor little rainbow bridge.”

“So, he’s on Asgard?” She gives a puzzled look.

“Similar,” he stresses slightly. “Not the same. Best guess, a random wormhole sucked him up and plopped him somewhere. Completely by chance. Bad luck, you could call it. Either way, Thor would still be our best bet for finding him.” There’s a few more moments of contemplative silence, before he adds. “I miss him, too, but I think it’s best for him that he’s away from all of this. At least until Ross is out of the way.”

“I think so, too. I just thought I’d ask,” she pours herself another helping of alcohol. “Let’s get back to those politics in the morning, though.”

They clink glasses, and sit together for a few more hours. Before heading to their rooms with a bit more peace than they had earlier.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ship Bruce and Natasha. No, I am not sorry.
> 
> It was something that seemed to come out of left field during Age of Ultron, but as I considered it, it grew on me. Two people dealing with a difficult past and the "demons" that they hold, using those very things they see as problems to help save the world.
> 
> I'm conflicted in Marvel's decision not to pursue that relationship. On one hand, I would've liked a continuation of it. On the other, I feel like they would've ruined the whole thing somehow. They tend to do that a lot.
> 
> Also, Shirley Temples are delicious, no matter how old you are. You cannot change my mind on that.


	10. Monumental News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. The government isn't good at keeping secrets. What a surprise.

Chapter 10: Monumental News

Peter walks into the school building, and immediately notices something off.

As he heads towards his locker, he can feel everyone’s eyes on him. It’s disconcerting, and sets his senses on edge. The whispers follow him through the halls, making him more and more nervous as he goes.

“Did you see-?”

“I can’t believe it-.”

“The video-.”

Ned and Michelle rush towards him, followed by, surprisingly, most of the decathlon team. They surround him, while his two best friends drag him into the closest room. What they tell him sets himself on edge.

“The footage from DC was leaked online.”

It takes him a few moments to process everything. Then, it hits.

“What?! H-How?!”

“We don’t know,” MJ scowls. “But it’s blown up on social media. The only good news is that the press is full of enough old men that it hasn’t actually reached their desks yet. Don’t expect that for very long, though. Which is why,” she pulls out her phone and taps on it a few times before putting it to her ear. “Happy, we need you to pick us up… Yes, now… Unless you want to wade through the sea of reporters that’ll probably be here by the end of school. The video from the Washington Monument was just posted on social media. Also, bring a car with a lot of seating, we’re going to bring the rest of the decathlon team with us… Yes, you are, don’t whine.” There’s another few seconds of noise on the other end of the line before she hangs up. “Alright. Our ride is on its way,” she turns to the rest of the team. “Abe, Sally, I need you to tell Principal Morita that we’re all going to be leaving for the day. If he has questions, tell him the situation and have him contact Stark Industries.”

The two team members rush to obey, but those that remain give her a few confused looks.

“Not that I don’t appreciate leaving school early,” Charles starts. “But Peter’s probably the focus of all of this. Why are we going, too?”

“You,” she points to him. “Are going because the press would tear you apart for bringing a Chitauri energy core into the monument, no matter the reason.” She turns to Cindy and Ned. “You two were the only other members fairly conscious during pretty much the entire incident, and will therefore be part of the focus of this whole situation.” Jabbing her thumb at herself. “I’m going to help Pepper with damage control, and as captain of the team, I have a responsibility for you losers. Abe and Sally need to come with because they’ll be the focus of the press’s wrath if they’re left behind. Flash, for his part, happens to be lucky that he’s at home faking sick to get out of presenting a project today. I’ll call him while we’re in the car.”

At this time, the last two members of the team get back from reporting to their principal. It takes another ten minutes before MJ’s phone buzzes. She looks down.

“Alright, Happy’s here, and he probably broke more than a few traffic laws with that time,” she looks up at her subordinates. “He’ll be in the black limo out front. Face straight ahead, walk with confidence, and above all, don’t say a single thing to any reporters that might’ve gotten a head start on their competitors.”

***

“Good afternoon everyone,” Pepper Potts looks out at the sea of cameras in front of her. “I’ve called this last-minute press conference to address the information that has come to light in regard to the incident at the Washington Monument a few months ago. First, I would like to point out that we are investigating the cause of the leak of private and classified information, and that the perpetrator will be facing the fullest extent of the law once they have been apprehended. Second, I would like to point out that many of the people involved in the incident are minors. As such, any unapproved use of their pictures, names, or any other information in the press is against the law. Now, I will open the floor for a few questions.”

There’s a clamor from the reporters before the Stark Industries CEO points out one in particular.

“Davis Wilson, New York Post,” he introduces himself. “Ms. Potts, in the video, we see a backpack glowing, followed by a large concussive force. What was the cause of this blast?”

“One of the people inadvertently brought a piece of alien technology with him into the elevator,” she explains. “Next question.” She points at a woman closer to the back.

“Margaret Jules, New York Daily News. How did a teenager manage to slip an explosive device by monument security?”

Pepper Potts looks back at the person in charge of the tech board and nods. On a screen behind her, a glowing round rock appears.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like you to look at the screen behind me. Really make sure you study this object,” she takes a deep breath. “Anyone, even a fully grown adult, would say that this just looks like an interesting glowing rock. It is actually something known as a Chitauri energy core. At first look, and even after further inspection by most people outside of expert scientific circles, it seems harmless enough, maybe just the equivalent of an alien battery, but it was actually the cause of the explosion. The person who brought it into the monument was as unaware of its actual use as the security personnel that inspected his bag or most anyone else would be. Next question, please.”

Another man is pointed out. “Nicholas Carson, Queens Tribune. How does a teenager manage to inadvertently get his hands on something like that? Isn’t the Department of Damage Control responsible for cleaning up the alien technology?”

“The person in question stumbled upon the device after a party one night,” she answers. “It was a piece of technology stolen by a group of weapon dealers who had been based out of New York until their recent arrest by the FBI. During the arrest, all other technology had been seized and those that they sold to are now facing legal action. Next question.”

“Anthea Dupres, Daily Bugle. According to our sources, the recent arrest of a Mr. Adrian Toomes, known as the flying villain the Vulture, was a joint effort between the FBI and the Spider-man. What are your thoughts on the illegal actions of the masked vigilante, seeing as Tony Stark is a signatory of the Sokovia Accords?”

There’s a slight glare in Pepper’s eyes as she stares down the reporter. “Well, Ms. Dupres, I cannot speak for Mr. Stark, but I do believe that the FBI agents that worked with Spider-man during what the press has now dubbed the ‘Staten Island Ferry Incident’, have already publicly thanked the masked hero for his assistance in protecting the civilians and agents aboard. If you would like to learn more about that, I would suggest contacting the FBI, or the current head of the DODC.” She puts her overly polite smile back on as she addresses the rest of the press. “I believe that’s all of the questions we will be answering at this time. If any of you have anything else you would like to know, feel free to contact our offices.”

With all of the poise of a seasoned CEO, she walks off the stage, completely ignoring the shouts and flashing cameras of the press.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MJ is an awesome captain.
> 
> I looked up a few actual New York news groups to go along with the Daily Bugle. Don't know if this is the type of new they would do, but oh well.


	11. Pardon Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings on the Accords.

Chapter 11: Pardon Me

“I still refuse to accept this!”

Secretary Ross slams the document on the table. He’s fuming, while Tony, Natasha, and T’Challa look on with a calm indifference. The rest of the members of the Accords committee are seated around the table. A few of them seem to be frowning at the large stack of papers. The vast majority, however, are directing that frown towards Thaddeus Ross.

“Secretary Ross,” another member of the committee starts calmly. “All of the amendments of the current Accords have not only been vetted by the committee but also accepted by a passing majority of the Accords Council, and by the United Nations. We aren’t even here to discuss that.”

“I know what we’re here for!” The surly man growls back. “And there’s no way I’m planning on pardoning that witch and an internationally acclaimed enhanced assassin!”

“You don’t have to,” T’Challa joins in the conversation with all the bearing of the current king of Wakanda, the newly revealed technological forerunner of the world. “My people and I have already spoken with all of the families of the victims of the Lagos bombing, as well as the leaders of the nations in which they represent. Each and every one of next of kin of the dead have forgiven miss Maximoff after the circumstances were explained, and we have been able to find a way to compensate for the non-fatal injuries suffered during the explosions. None of them wish to press charges, and the Nigerian and German governments also do not wish to pursue legal action against her for her trespasses on their soil. There’s nothing to pardon. What we are doing here is attempting to get your United States to lift her status as fugitive and reinstate her visa to allow her to return to United States soil.”

“And I refuse,” the Secretary of State for the USA glares at the now experienced Wakandan politician.

“Very well,” the dark-skinned monarch nods solemnly. “Then, I will be sure to report your decision to the necessary officials. However, seeing as much of the rest of the world does not hold her under any sort of criminal charge, and you do not have any ability to extradite her on charges, she will be free to travel anywhere except the United States of America and the other countries where she holds similar standing.”

Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross, clenches his jaw while gripping the table with equal poorly concealed anger. He sits back down in his chair glaring at the trio on the other side of the long conference table.

“Next,” the head of the committee, seated in the middle of the two parties, moves on. “Is the approval of the pardon for the actions of Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes during his time as the Winter Soldier.”

“This one obviously shouldn’t go through,” one of the committee members on Ross’s side speaks up. “We have countless records dating back to the nineteen fifties of war crimes and assassinations. We can’t allow him to go free just because he was ‘only following orders.’”

“That’s the problem,” Natasha produces another set of papers. “James Buchanan Barnes wasn’t ‘only following orders.’ He was subject to extreme psychological and physical torture and brainwashing to the point where, through the use of a specific set of ‘trigger words,’ his body could be forced to perform any manner of actions without consent of the person themselves. We have had multiple psychologist and analysts, many of which the countries represented in this room have used in their various agencies, confirmed that he had no control over his actions as the Winter Soldier. It’s akin to the mind control exhibited during the Killgrave case recently ruled on in New York and the pardons the United States government gave the various agents of SHIELD after being release from Loki’s control after the Battle of New York.”

She slides the report over to the nearest Ross supporter, who is actually calm and unbiased enough to glance through it. They all know they’ll be getting copies of the reports, as will the leaders of their nations. That was assured after some of the more extreme members attempted to “misplace” the reports meant for the governments they represent.

The debate goes back and forth. One side calm, the other side mixed with a combination of calm politicians and what could be seen as ravings of the obsessed. It doesn’t take long, however, for the decision to be made that James Barnes will receive the pardon for his actions as soon as it is confirmed that he is free of the Winter Soldiers trigger words and their influence.

“We will of course,” T’Challa adds calmly. “Have to find the man first in order to treat him.”

The trio of active Avengers leaves the conference room calm but satisfied.

***

“We’re making progress,” Stark sighs as he collapses in his seat on the jet.

“But we still have a long road ahead of us,” T’Challa adds.

“I did see a few of the committee members on Ross’s side beginning to turn,” Natasha takes her own seat. “They’re getting tired of his bluster, and maybe even growing a conscience. I think we might be able to win them over with enough of a push.”

“Agreed,” the Black Panther nods. “And we will need it. He may be off the Council itself, but Ross is still a significant influence and the United States’ Accords Representative. When we make our move, it will need to be quick and precise.”

“I’ve already got most of the rest of the presidential cabinet on our side,” Tony says. “And the president is getting a lot of backlash from the public about the United States’ attempts at instituting a few more extreme enhanced regulations. It’s slow going in Congress, but none of those laws will make it through, especially with voter turnouts being at an all-time high this past year. Social media also seems to be blowing up. Young adults and teens are getting behind their superhero idols.”

“The meeting is set for two months from now,” the Black Widow frowns. “We’ve got a lot of work until then. Let’s get on it.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Politics is slow. It sucks, but it would take longer than most other fics show to kick someone who is as dug into the whole Accords thing as Secretary Ross is. It would also take more than just evidence, as current events have shown on multiple occasions.
> 
> Barnes is mentally unstable during the entirety of Civil War. Either he's hiding from the government due to their previous infiltration by HYDRA and their rushed response against him, or he's recovering from being forcibly turned into the Winter Soldier by Zemo.
> 
> I don't blame Wanda for any of the events that happen during the Civil War movie. Despite what her age might be during it, she is still mentally quite immature. Her entire life was basically revolved around either survival or following someone's orders.
> 
> I can't pardon Sam Wilson or Steve Rogers at this time. No matter how much I understand it, or whether it's justified or not, their actions in Bucharest can't be forgiven by the governments involved so easily. There were injuries and maybe even deaths during the events. T'Challa would easily be able to settle his own involvement due to his authority, but the two others would have a tougher time due to their US citizenship and lack of any real political or financial influence in the world.
> 
> Scott and Clint, however, are already back home. It's easy enough for them to be pardoned due to their minimal involvement and lack of any notable enhancements. Clint's vision isn't noticeable enough to really be of issue in this case. The whole family aspect also plays on the heartstrings of some of the few politicians with a conscience.


	12. Animus? Animi? Animuses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes a trip to Italy. Just, not in the normal way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished most of what I could think of from the Marvel side of things. For now, at least. Now I'm going to be mixing a bit more of the Assassin's stuff in there.

Chapter 12: Animus? Animi? Animuses?

“Alright. Wakey, wakey, Pete.”

Peter takes a deep breath as the faceplate slides off of his eyes. He sits up in the chair and stretches.

“How are you feeling, Peter?” Shaun kneels down in front of him.

“ _Bene, grazie,_ ” the boy blinks a couple times, processing what he just said. “ _Mi dispiace._ I mean, sorry. Still takes some time to transition.”

“It’s fine,” Rebecca smiles from desktop next to him. “It’s a slow process. Heck, people have had trouble switching back even when we had the translation function going.”

“Either way,” Shaun smiles. “Your progress through Ezio’s memories is quite good.”

“It’s kind of weird,” the teen rubs his eyes. “I’ve only ever heard you tell stories about his adult life. You know, the Villa, the Apple, and the Templars. You’ve never told me about his childhood.” Peter smiles. “It’s fun knowing that he was just a normal kid.”

Rebecca’s smile is soft. “That’s because nobody’s accessed his childhood memories before.”

The Assassin Disciple looks at her. “What do you mean?”

“Allow me to explain,” Shaun pulls up a chair. “When the Templars were forcing Assassins into the Animus, they were looking through Italy for records on the current locations of the Temples and Artifacts. When they stumbled upon Ezio’s DNA sequences, they had no use for his childhood. When we managed to get ahold of that very same sequence, we were on a very tight schedule. We had no time to go through them. You’re the first one who has a high enough synchronicity with the Auditore and Kenway DNA, and has a willingness to go back into the Animus, since Desmond decided to step away from this side of the life.”

“If I can go directly into adulthood,” Peter frowns as he swings his feet out of the chair. “Why not just do that? We can get right into the training. Wouldn’t that be faster?”

“It’ll also be more dangerous,” Rebecca replies. “Desmond experienced major issues because we had to rush. Almost lost him in the ‘Bleeding Effect’. From that we’ve learned more about the long-term exposure in the Animus. We’ll start in childhood and work our way up slowly, allowing your brain to acclimate to the sequence. That, combined with some improvements we’ve been able to make on the Animus, means you’ll get the same experience of learning the Assassin trade and history while keeping the more hallucinatory and detrimental sides of the ‘Bleeding Effect’ out of the equation.”

“Plus,” Shaun smiles. “We’ve taken the translation software off, for the most part. So, you’ll be receiving a full immersion lesson in Italian while we do this. Plus any other languages for the other sequences we might do after Ezio.”

“Just make sure to check your Spanish work. I don’t want you failing just because you’re suddenly switching word and grammatical context.”

Peter looks up to see MJ walking over with two full, frosty glasses. She holds one out to him.

“Here. Ned and I made milkshakes.”

“Thanks,” he takes his and gives it a taste. “Delicious.”

“Hey, MJ,” Rebecca looks up from her screen. “There’s something that I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve recovered another sequence. Completely new, no idea who exactly, but it’s got a decent match to your DNA. Just wanted to know if you wanted to give it a go sometime.”

“Where’s it from?”

“Another Assassin cell nicked it from a Templar base. Source is from the eastern portion of Africa. They uncovered an old village’s graveyard.”

“Seems like a fun time,” MJ grins. “Sure, I’ll give it a go.”

“Great,” Rebecca smiles. “I’ll have them send the sequence over, and I’ll bring up the other Animus to get it synchronized to your wavelength. Pete, you good to help haul the stuff?”

“Yep,” the boy with super strength finishes downing his shake and stands up. “Let’s go.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Italian. Hell, I can't speak any language besides English. Even that's a little iffy. If I use any words in a foreign language, they'll be from Google Translate. Please keep that in mind.


	13. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat is a super spy. Of course she would see these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna thank mathmf for reminding me that I haven't written this part of the story yet.

Chapter 13: Suspicions

Natasha Romanoff is naturally suspicious and paranoid.

She spent most of her life being groomed to infiltrate, extrapolate, and assassinate. She delves into the barest of clues in order to find information to protect the people around her. Ever since she made the mistake of not following up on the death of Tony’s parents, she’s been doubly sure that she knows the secrets of the people that start to become close to the remaining Avengers.

Yeah, Natasha Romanoff is naturally suspicious and paranoid.

This why the two little interns that Tony and Pepper have picked up can kind of grate on her on occasion. It’s not the amusement she gets from watching them miss the stares of longing they give each other when the other isn’t looking. It’s not the bonding moments she has when she discusses politics and issues with MJ, or joins Spider-man during patrols, or when he takes his mask off and she has late night drinks with Peter. It’s not even when she decides that MJ and Peter both need some sort of self-defense training for when they’re out in the world. It’s the fact that they’re already so good at all of it that flares up her paranoia.

When she managed to get the video footage on the airport fight from Stark, she was expecting a boy who was struggling to hold back his newly acquired abilities and trying hard to stay away from close combat with trained soldiers. Instead, what she found was what seems to be a seasoned fighter who can easily control his strength and target the weaknesses of those he’s fighting. His moves were coordinated and smooth, even if they did need a little polishing in some areas. She could see he wasn’t entirely reliant on the instincts that he gained from his Spider Sense (Peter Tingle).

When she first met him, before she knew about his secret identity, he seemed like any other fan. A genius intern, someone who’s mind and personality would easily endear him to Tony. His footsteps, however, were something that can only be trained. No matter how much of a natural you are, being able to silence your footfalls to that degree so casually isn’t something that just anyone can accomplish. After she started sparring with him, the way he easily and adeptly wrapped his hands beforehand and adapted to her fighting style after only a few rounds only confirmed her suspicions. This boy has been trained.

Then, she was introduced to Michelle Jones. It only took a single evening of back and forth about various controversies in world issues for Natasha to turn into Nat and Michelle Jones into MJ. They got along well, and both of their constant ribbing on Peter makes the boy a little bit more regretful about introducing them to each other. The way the boy lights up whenever the normally passive girl smiles or laughs makes Nat think he isn’t really that regretful.

Even MJ, though, is not above the Black Widow’s suspicion. As soon as the girl is brought to the training area, Natasha Romanoff can tell the familiarity she has with it. The young girl acts like she only has a passing knowledge gained from some self defense courses and sparring with her guardians, but the seasoned spy sees through it. Michelle Jones learns too easily, even for a “quick study”. When she begins training the girl in various other aspects of espionage and she takes to it with even quicker fluidity, she only confirms it further. This girl has been trained.

The two of them would make the perfect pair of spies, and the third member of their group, Ned Leeds, only rounds out the only aspect that might’ve shown any gaps in their abilities. “Guy in the chair”, as Natasha has actually started amusingly calling it, is a very important part of any team.

She knows that the two, and probably three, of them have been trained. It’s the natural understanding and spatial awareness. It’s the casually silent footsteps. The controlled breathing. The similar hand to hand styles. The way they land from a high ledge jump. The ways they get the drop on an unaware opponent. There’s even evidence that they’re getting even more specialized training in how they both are developing their own fighting style as time goes on.

Honestly, it strikes a chord in Natasha’s memories. Something she remembers from the Red Room. Not the training, but something from the desk classes. It hit her the hardest when they were training with weapons and assassination techniques. The specific way that both of them go about the various takedowns reminds her of some sort of intel she learned about in her own childhood. A footnote, a grainy video, barely even covered by the instructors, and she can’t for the life of her remember what it was.

The research she put into their background isn’t bringing up anything either. Peter Parker, Dad a SHIELD scientist, Mom studying for her medical degree while working two full time jobs. Mother was friends a May Reilly, and introduced her to her Richard’s brother Ben. Now works as a nurse full time to support her nephew. Ben Parker was a mechanic before his death, where Peter more than likely got his love for tinkering and his motivation for his vigilante work.

MJ was more difficult. Parents died in a car crash. Currently under the custody of a pair of family friends who run an import/export business. The super spy has delved deep into Davenport Shipping’s business dealings, and there doesn’t seem to indicate anything suspicious about them.

The only thing that she knows for sure, and she is forever grateful for it, is that the children do not have Stark or the Avengers as a target. The complete chance of their meeting and the genuine, if guarded, enthusiasm they show for their work at the internships proves that much. Which leads her to her current situation.

“C’mon, Ms. Romanoff,” Ned waves from the couch. “We’re starting the movie.”

As the Black Widow takes her own seat, she looks out at the other people in the room. May Parker and Happy Hogan sit comfortably next to each other. Not too close, but enough for them to be aware of each other. Tony and Pepper share their own seat, finally finding some free time. The teenage trio sit near each other, with MJ sitting slightly closer to Peter in order to “keep him from hogging the popcorn”. If the lights were on, everyone would probably be able to see the both of them blushing. Ned is stretched out on his own half of the couch, reveling in the room he has and the awkwardness of his two friends. Natasha stretches out on her own personal chair.

“Alright,” Peter declares. “Like always, we start with the originals and move onto the prequels afterward.”

“And like always,” MJ declares. “If you start quoting, I seal your mouth shut.”

“We’ll do the first three today,” Tony adds. “We can do the prequels next week. It’s Ned’s turn to choose next, anyways.”

Yeah, Natasha Romanoff is naturally suspicious and paranoid. And these three kids have secrets. There’s something about them that Natasha wants to figure out, but she can stand to wait to figure those things out. After all, they promised to build her a working version of Leia’s blaster, and who doesn’t want one of those?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	14. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school gets a field trip. The teens get a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a field trip. No, it's not where you think it is. No, it's probably not going to go the way you expect it.

Chapter 14: Field Trip

“Yes, I agree… Yes, they are more than capable… Thank you… I’ll talk with you later… It’s good to hear from you, Desmond.”

Rebecca hangs up, smiling.

“What’s up?”

She turns to see MJ giving her a curious look.

“Got a mission for you and the boys.”

“Where, when, and what?” The footpad answers immediately.

“I’ll give you the what this afternoon, the when and where will actually be answered at your school today. I’ll be calling May and Barbara over to talk with you all about it, too.”

***

“Okay,” MJ starts as the three of them set their permission slips on the desk. “How did you manage to get a quarter of the Midtown student body a field trip to Abstergo Industries?”

Rebecca smirks at her charge, while Barbara Leeds and Shaun flank her on either side. May walks in with smoothies and takes a seat of her own after handing one to each of the adults.

“Well, MJ,” Rebecca takes a sip of her smoothie. “Wow, May, this is really good. Anyway, MJ, we still have people inside Abstergo. Not in high enough positions to get a lot of intel, but it still comes in handy.”

“For instance,” Shaun picks up. “They might suggest that all of the positive press that Stark Industries, one of their largest competitors in the consumer technology market, is getting is because of their new focus on education in colleges and high school. Once the topic of a field trip to inspire those young minds eventually comes to the table, that very same employee might suggest that a certain nationally rated STEM school, that has already received the attention of Stark Industries, might be a good choice to start out with.”

“We managed to get every single STEM related club at Midtown a permission slip to get an in-depth tour of Abstergo’s facility in New York,” Rebecca concludes. “The call I was on this morning was a rundown on the situation. As always, it’s your choice whether you accept the mission or not. You can just go on the tour as a normal student if you would like. We brought May and Barbara over so that you wouldn’t feel pressured in your decision.”

The two mother figures give their respective charges comforting and supportive smiles, then direct the same look at MJ.

“The field trip is in two weeks,” Shaun states. “We’ll only be able to give you the first week to decide. The rest of the time will be needed for planning.”

“We don’t need that long,” Peter declares with confidence. “Whatever it is, if you think we’re up to it, we’ll do it.”

Both of his friends nod in agreement beside him, determination etched onto their face.

“Well, then,” Rebecca smiles. “We’ll meet back here in two days to plan things out. It shouldn’t be too dangerous, fairly simple actually, what with the golden opportunity presented for us. Just be careful, anything can happen as far as the Templars are concerned.”

***

The tour is boring. Strike that, it isn’t that boring, just not very interesting. Sure, it’s nice to be able to see everything that goes on inside, Peter probably would’ve found everything here amazing. That is, before he’d seen what Stark Industries has. Add on that he’s seen all of this from surface level intel acquired by the Brotherhood, and he’s basically reviewing information on tech he could build in his sleep. The only good part about the tour itself is that nobody in the group he’s in is someone who picks on him.

Literally the most interesting thing on the trip was slipping their supplies past security. A drive or some small tech in an extra bulky phone case, making it look like a part of the phone through the x-ray scan. It’s the simplest thing for the guards to mistake his coms as a pair of wireless headphones. He even has a special surprise in a small, sealed bottle of hand sanitizer. Abstergo brand bottle, of course. Always pays to suck up to the company a bit.

The field trip is an all-day thing. They’ll cover the basic stuff on the first half of the trip, have a quick lunch, then continue on with a more in-depth tour of the inner workings of the company. There will even be interactive stuff on the second part. That would be fun.

Just before the end of lunch, Peter heads to the bathroom. The vents are all too small to crawl through, more than likely by design, but he just needs them to carry a certain chemical formula hidden in his sanitizer bottle through the building. Relatively harmless. Just a small irritant, but it’ll do what it needs to.

It takes another hour before the chemicals in the solution dissolve and mingle with the air in the vents. By that time, the tour group is already close to the target area. Another ten minutes, and the alarms start blaring.

“Sorry,” the tour guide starts ushering their group towards the exit of the lab as his tablet blares with notifications. “There seems to be some sort chemical reading in the vents of the eastern wing. We’re not in any danger, separate ventilation systems, but we still need evacuate, as per protocol.”

They join the throng of employees flowing out of the building. Of course, all but one part of the trio follows the group. MJ, using a one-use access pen specially programmed for this, slips into an unmarked but suspiciously secure room near the labs they were in. Her hood is covering her face, in case of any cameras that could be on a separate feed, as she quickly rushes through the secure and isolated server room.

It’s a place that houses a good amount of top-secret information and documents for Abstergo Industries. Nothing on the Templars, that the Brotherhood link to anyway, but it is able to help them air out a little more of the corporation’s dirty laundry. It’s easy enough to get most of it onto the five separate empty flash drives that they brought. Then she adds a little virus into the system right after she removes the final two hard drives that she couldn’t save. Now, all she has to worry about is Ned’s job with the camera’s outside. Of course, there isn’t much to worry about.

As they were first entering the building, Ned had to turn in his backpack to security. No large bags are allowed by visitors and lower level employees. Of course, they promised to keep his stuff in the security office for safe keeping. What they didn’t know was that there was an inconspicuous device, covered in gummy eraser, tucked in a pencil box in his bag. It gave him temporary access to all computer systems on a wireless signal within a short radius around the device. Of course, he’ll need a security key once he’s in, but that’s just what one of the inside men they had in Abstergo could provide for them.

Using his access to three fourths of the building’s security system on his phone. He starts flickering the cameras on and off at seemingly random intervals throughout the entire trip, just to throw them off to what’s going to happen next. Then, he overloads part of the system just before the sensors in the vents trigger for the detection of Peter’s chemical. It takes down the cameras in the area MJ is in, as well as a few others so as to not draw too much suspicion.

Ned has to come in the next day to get his backpack from security, but all in all, it’s a successful operation.

***

“You know, Pete,” Tony Stark speaks up in the lab a few days after the field trip. “If you want, I could let your entire school have an overnight field trip here. We could spread out some sleeping pads and bags on a couple of the training rooms. It would be really interactive, too. Hell, I can almost guarantee, barring an Avengers’ level threat, you’ll all even be able to go on a full tour.”

Peter looks up from his own project, trying to increase the memory on the Stark brand laptop. He smiles at his mentor.

“I don’t know. With my luck on field trips, an Avengers’ level threat is almost bound to happen.”

Stark just hums a bit before going back to his work. Maybe not soon, but he might plan something for later. It’s not like Peter has to know.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do the Stark Industries trope some other time. Wanted to try out something like this today. Not my specialty, so let me know how it was.
> 
> Also, couldn't find the name of Ned's mom, so I went with Barbara. Sounded good, let me know if they have her actual name somewhere.
> 
> If you have anything you want me to write for the universe, feel free to comment. I might be able to put it in this fic, or it might show up in the next one.
> 
> Comment and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	15. Of Honey and Honeybears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey gets a surprise introduction to Tony's intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot to introduce Rhodey to Peter. Progressing the Irondad a bit more.

Chapter 15: Of Honey and Honeybears

“C’mon, kid. Your hands are sticky enough without you making it worse.”

Colonel James Rhodes has walked in on a lot of stupid and weird stuff his friend has done. You could say that he’s an expert at dealing with and wrangling stupidly reckless hotshots. It actually helped him a lot with some of the loose cannons he’s had to deal with in the Air Force.

Out of all of the things he would expect his best friend to be doing when Rhodey walks into the kitchen, cleaning off the hands of a kid using alcohol wipes isn’t one of them. There is a long list of expectations, ranging from normal, to stupid, to reckless, to downright suicidal, but this wasn’t anywhere near on it.

“Tones,” Rhodey tries to get their attention, calm, but internally screaming.

Both figures look up in surprise. Tony with both hands extended out, an actual alcohol wipe in one hand, and a kid’s wrist in the other. The kid in question is willingly allowing Tony to wipe off one of his hands while holding the other up to his mouth.

“Honeybear,” his best friend smiles. “Is it that time already? Just give me a minute to clean up this mess, and the table, too.”

The pilot looks down at the table now, and sees that it is a mess. Strewn across it is a mess of what seems to be sandwich ingredients. Everything type of sliced meat, cheese, and condiment is there. Another section, nearer to the kid, is full of jams, jellies, peanut butter, and a few jars of honey. The condiments and other jarred and bottled items are mostly contained, but there’s enough strewn and spilled a over to make it seem like they were making a sandwich out of the table instead of the equally varied types of bread that are splayed out.

“Well,” Rhodey drawls out. “We’ll be meeting in conference room two after you get,” he waves vaguely at the situation in front of him. “This all sorted out.”

***

They’d just finished their meeting on the Accords. Vision floats out of the room, Nat goes off to who knows where, and Rhodey turns to fix his best friend with an accusatory look.

“Alright Tones. Who’s the kid?”

“You mean Peter?” The man in the hot seat returns the look with a confused one.

“Is that his name?” Rhodey snorts. “Wouldn’t know. Apparently, my best friend got a kid while I wasn’t looking, and didn’t even tell me.”

“No, no,” Tony purses his lips in concentration. “I’m sure I introduced you. I mean, he’s been coming over fairly often for a while.”

“Nope,” the colonel pops. “Never met the happy go lucky kid that seems to be able to get you to make what seems to be the mother of all sandwiches when I used to struggle to get you to remember to eat a decent meal.”

“Okay, okay. Maybe I did forget about it. I’d always been meaning to introduce you, but whenever he would come over, you’d always be in DC or on some military exercise or mission. I guess you just missed each other, that’s all.”

“Alright,” James sits down in one of the chairs. “Talk. Who is he? How did you meet? Does Pepper know? Is he yours?”

“No,” the billionaire responds. “He’s not mine. Remember that incident in DC a while back, the one with the Chitauri energy core?”

“Do I ever. I was actually at the Pentagon at the time. They thought it was a domestic terrorist attack. So, he’s one of the students that was in the monument? The high school interns?”

“He and two of his friends had already caught my interest. I just sort of extended the thing to cover the entire group.”

“Okay,” Rhodey nods. “So, his name is Peter?”

“Peter Parker,” Tony confirms.

“Does Pepper know you’ve basically adopted a kid?”

“I haven’t adopted him,” Iron-man scoffs.

“You were cleaning off his hands after making sandwiches together,” Rhodey counters.

Tony pauses for a few moments, processing the information, then groans. “I have, haven’t I?”

“Yep,” his best friend smirks triumphantly. “Now, does Pepper know?”

“I guess. Not like it matters, anyway. She’s got her own little shadow following her around.”

“So, Pepper’s got a kid, too?”

“I hope she doesn’t. At least, not in the ‘I have adopted her’ way. I mean, she teaches the girl, and she obviously cares a lot, but we’ve been trying to get Pete and MJ together ever since we realized they had a crush on each other. It’d be pretty awkward if we thought of both of them as our kids while they start dating each other.”

“Do I get one?”

“What?” Tony frowns in confusion.

“You and Pepper get a plucky intern to hang on your every word,” Rhodey is full on smiling now. “Do I get one?”

“Sure,” Stark snorts. “He’s a fanboying computer nerd who probably wouldn’t be able to speak a full sentence around you for the first few weeks. Good kid, really smart, but a little too energetic and seems to be set on vibrate half the time.”

“Pass.”

“Good. Because I’m fairly certain that R&D and IT would go on strike if I took him away from them. They already don’t like that I bring him up here every once and a while.”

“I guess I can share yours then.”

“No way. I already compete with Romanoff for time with him. Speaking of which, they’re probably already in the training room. Let’s go say hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have Rhodey figure out Peter's identity on a later date. I still feel like Tony would respect Peter's privacy enough to allow the teen to have the choice of who knows, unless they figure it out for themselves.
> 
> I also am not going to have Vision in this particular section of the series very often, besides the occasional cameos. He'll be doing his own thing with Wanda somewhere out in the world. Unless you request something specific, I'll keep it that way.
> 
> Running low on ideas of what to write while I'm working on the sequel. Just give me a suggestion, and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Comment and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	16. Page In History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teenager's goals and dreams.

Chapter 16: Page in History

Michelle Jones is an Assassin. She can infiltrate any group and seamlessly blend in with less information than most government agents. She can track down a specific target as good as some bloodhounds. She can, and has, stolen from the most paranoid and guarded people in New York on multiple occasions. All of this, however useful, isn’t enough for her. She wants to make more a difference.

Her art. Sketches, painting, even using her knife skill to dip into woodworking. It’s fulfilling to her, submitting some of the works she’s made and seeing people enjoy and appreciate the arts just a bit more. It helps bring some color and vibrancy to the world full of doom and gloom she knows all too well.

Her articles and posts. A public discourse and opinion on the issues of the day. Written insights into the problems of today and how to fix them, written under multiple pen-names that help people stay informed and form their own thoughts on a subject. Quite a few of those names have actually become leading sources and citing that can be found in documents and thesis of major players in the business and political world. These words keep the past and the people from being forgotten and buried.

Her internship. Pepper Potts is one of the most influential women in the world, CEO of one of the most influential companies in the world. Michelle Jones sits in on board meeting, conferences, discussions of issues, and shadows her everywhere she goes in New York and even travels outside the country with her. With this, MJ manages to publicly make her thoughts and ideas known, allowing people to see and hear her without bringing her too far into the spotlight before she’s ready.

***

Peter Parker is an Assassin. Give him a pile of scraps, and he can fashion a weapon or device that can assist him the mission assigned. Even without his enhancements, he knows how to kill or disable the average adult in more ways than any teenager should. He has the knowledge to create poisons, acids, and various chemicals that could cause anything from mild irritation and a scratchy throat to melting through bone and kill a fully grown adult before it goes down their throat. All of this, no matter how useful it might be, isn’t at all fulfilling. He wants to help people.

His camera. Candid, poses, landscapes, video. Even using his enhancements, parkour skills, and suit to create various angles others couldn’t hope to duplicate. Many of his photos stand beside MJ’s own work in various displays, showing the beauty of life captured as well as created. It fills his heart to hear the subtle gasp of wonder of the people who look at his work, or the increase in rhythm when their heart picks up pace. The comments and words of thanks he receives on various social networks are something of a pick me up for him throughout the day. All of this keeps people’s hearts alive and seeing the beauty of the world around them.

His vigilante work. Questionably legal, even with Mr. Stark's backing, he goes out almost every evening. He stops muggings, busts drug deals, takes down weapon traffickers, and generally makes his small slice of the world a safer place. What he mostly enjoys, though, is other side of Spider-man. Saving cats from trees, giving directions to tourists, helping old ladies cross the street and carry groceries, taking selfies with fans. He’s talked people off of ledges and out of even committing crime in the first place. The thanks he gets from the civilians in these situations, and smiles he sees when he spots them at a later date, give him a better feeling than almost anything else he could be doing.

His internship. The Assassins were his inspiration for his childhood, but Tony Stark is his idol for his public career. Now, he’s able to be mentored by the man. He reviews and pitches ideas and designs that revolutionize various fields of science. His name is in the bylines of a majority of the latest products. He’s been working with Mr. Stark and other doctors and scientist to create medicine and chemical compounds that can render various harmful substances inert to allow for safer cleanup. He can use his brain to advance the world instead of just preventing its recession.

***

Ned Leeds is an Assassin. Not like his friends, but with an equally important role. He sits behind a monitor and keyboard, coordinating missions and keeping his companions from getting lost in the data and confusion. He hacked into the Pentagon and MI6 for no other reason than to help Rebecca win a bet against Shaun. He can design and build a fully functioning computer faster than almost anyone he knows. He has used a box of scraps to form a working radio and receiver while still having enough left over for a small voltage taser. His skills are more specialized than his friends, and he’s happy with that. He’s the guy in the chair. The support to their tank and ADC. He is, however, constantly trying to find ways to help them even more.

His internet presence. Ever since MJ and Peter started posting things online, Ned and Rebecca have been solidifying the firewalls and security of their accounts and blogs. Eventually, it’s started to become almost entirely Ned doing this work, with Rebecca only assisting when Ned’s too busy with school or extracurriculars. He, of course, has his own accounts and blogs filled with technology tips and a lot of sci-fi and fantasy, but his favorite moments are when someone slams their head into his unexpectedly sturdy electronic brick wall while trying to figure out who’s behind one of MJ’s more controversial political blogs.

His internship. The R&D and IT Departments of Stark Industries fight over his time. You have no idea how much great that feels. Having two of the largest and most influential parts of a billion-dollar tech conglomerate vying for his attention makes him laugh sometimes. When he’s at Mr. Stark’s lab with Peter, he’s given full reign of the place to build and design whatever he wants. Mr. Stark gives him puzzles and assignments to solve when he can, and he even has permission to look at the source code for FRIDAY. His coding and engineering skills have skyrocketed since he was given this internship, and he hardly ever feels this challenged outside of it.

His idiot best friends. Seriously, you’d think that a girl who track down targets and spot a lie better than most machines and a boy who can sense danger and dodge bullets would be able to see their feelings for one another. Instead, they’re both oblivious wrecks. MJ is finding any excuse she can to stay near Peter, stealing glances while still remaining completely impassive during their interactions. Peter on the other hand, is unusually calm when he’s around her. Then, he will suddenly seem to melt and become a fumbling mess seemingly at random. The interaction between them is better than any sort of sitcom Ned could watch on TV, and he’s got front row seats. If he hadn’t been sworn to secrecy by both of them without the other knowing, he’d just sit them down and spill both of their secrets. Either way, he’s glad they’ve been able to find someone who they will eventually be able to share all of their troubles, both Assassin and not, with. He’s there for his best friends, and he knows they’ll be there for him if he ever needs them.

***

The three of them are Assassins, but they are also teenagers. They have goals outside of their roles in the Order. They want to do more than just kill and manipulate in the shadows. They want to influence, inspire, and support the world on the public stage. To be able to allow others to follow in their examples and in turn make this world a better and more peaceful place. Now, they finally have the means to do this. To make their own page in history.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd go a bit deeper into the teens' plans for the future and their various ideas and goals. They might be Assassins in training, but they still have things they want to do outside of that life.
> 
> I also really like Ned as a supporting, but still essential, character. Sometimes I feel like I enjoy working behind the scenes better than I do standing in front of the crowd. I like seeing the difference I make by assisting others in reaching their goals just as much as I do reaching my own. I think Ned would be similar in some cases.


	17. A New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Peter introduce the team to the newest member of the Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you PolyPairings for the idea. I found it nice, and I think it suits the fluff aspects of this fic quite well.
> 
> It's a little short, but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 17: The New Member

“Ned, is it done yet?”

“Almost. Keep your shorts on.”

“Don’t get snippy. My job was the engineering and modifying. You’ve got the coding.”

“And this is the first time I’ve installed a basic AI to anything. So, like I said before, keep your shorts on.”

It takes another five minutes for Ned to finish coding, but for Peter, it feels like hours. Finally, the programming genius unplugs his laptop from their creation. Carefully, Peter sets it on the ground. Ned walks over to stand next to his best friend and fellow mad scientist.

“Did it work?”

The indicators on the robot light up, and a fun little beep is heard from its speakers.

“IT’S ALIVE!”

***

“Ladies and gentleman,” Peter begins as he and his friend march into the room. “We have an announcement to make.”

Rebecca, Michelle, and Shaun are all standing and sitting around the main room of the Assassin Den. They turn to see the two teens.

“Peter,” MJ raises an eyebrow as she looks down at the boys’ feet. “What is that?”

“It’s the newest member of the Assassin Order,” he declares triumphantly. “I present to you, Stabby the Roomba-ssassin!”

***

The five of them sit around a table with the modified vacuum on top of it. It’s putting around to each of them, giving various tones of beep at their equally varied reactions.

“So,” Michelle frowns in thought. “You put an AI into it?”

“Just a minor one,” Ned explains. “It doesn’t have the computing power for anything more. It’s like DUM-E at Mr. Stark’s lab.”

“And the paint job?”

“I though it’d be fitting,” Peter argues.

The design of the paint itself doesn’t look all that impressive. However, the way the whites and grays blend together, combined with where Peter and Ned put the screen that lights up on occasion with little faces, it’s obvious to any member of the Order that the cleaning bot is wearing a painted-on Assassin’s cowl.

“I think it’s cute,” Rebecca declares. “Welcome to the Order, Initiate Stabby.”

The bot gives a happy bleep, and his screen lights with a smiling face, before spinning in place excitedly.

“Okay,” Shaun caves. “Even I admit that’s cute. And impressive boys. Well done.”

“That’s not even the best part,” Ned’s full on grinning now. “Show’em, Peter.”

“Stabby,” Peter’s joining in the grinning. “Attack mode.”

The face on the screen changes from the joyful smile to the Assassin symbol, then a menacingly cute whirring, almost like a growl, emits from the bot. Suddenly, a knife shinks out from the front of it, while a small rotating gun barrel pops out of the top.

“You weaponized it?” MJ raises an accusatory eyebrow.

“Do you expect an Assassin not to have weapons?” Peter counters good naturedly.

“I can understand the hidden blade,” Rebecca studies the bot. “Very creative, and you’ve seen more than enough of those videos to want to strap one on there. I do have a question about the gun, though. Are you actually planning on having this bot go into battle with you, or is it going to be home security?”

“Pest control.”

Peter and Ned can see the confusion on their three companions’ faces, so Ned decides to explain.

“I saw this thing in the store when I was buying my last set of Legos,” he starts. “It was a little plastic gun that fires a burst of salt. You use it to take down bugs from a distance. Peter and I implemented a targeting system into the bot so it could take down bugs as well as do the vacuuming.”

“We even installed cameras and a software that can allow you to control him,” Peter picks up. “To some degree at least, in case you want to shoot things manually or take a look around at a different point of view.”

“Well,” Shaun sighs. “I think that he will make a fine addition to the base, if he’s willing to help out with chores around the house. Just so long as you are the ones taking care of him. Member or not, I don’t want to be responsible for him if he breaks down.”

***

Three days later, Peter receives a picture from Rebecca. It’s one of Shaun, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, petting Stabby.

_Left a window open. Bugs came in. Shaun gave Stabby a promotion to Apprentice after it took out every single one of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the sequel to Assassin Spider as we speak, but I can always use more suggestions and ideas for when I hit my limit on my attention span.
> 
> Comment and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	18. Do You Want To...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming, and two obliviously stupid geniuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this to show that I'm still accepting request for it in case anyone is interested.
> 
> This fic is just for anything set before the Avenger's Creed fic. Anything that fits in before the Avengers were aware of the Assassins.

Chapter 18: Would You Like To…

“Alright,” Ned claps his hands together. “So, when are you asking MJ to Homecoming?”

Peter looks up from where he and Ned are building a bot for Ned’s Robotics’ Club.

“What?” He sputters. “Where’d that come from?”

“Well, Liz is gone, and you have a crush on MJ, and Homecoming is only two weeks away. You need to ask her.”

“But I thought we were going to go as a group.”

“Nope,” Ned pops. “I actually asked Cindy. The both of us are just going as friends, but still.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because you pressured me into asking someone so that you’d ask out Liz, and I can’t back out just because Liz is gone. So, I’ve decided to throw your little trick back at you. I asked someone, so you have to ask MJ.”

“Ned,” Peter whines.

“Peter,” his best friend mocks.

***

It’s been a few days since that conversation, and Peter is sitting in the cafeteria with MJ. Ned is with Cindy, talking about what they’re wearing for Homecoming. Because of this, Peter has been a nervous wreck.

C’mon, Peter, he mentally kicks himself. You’ve fought against a flying vulture man. You can ask her.

He looks over at her, and opens his mouth.

“Hey, MJ!”

The pair of them looks up to see someone walking towards. It’s Paul Halter. He’s MJ’s partner in her art class. Draws really good landscapes.

“Hi,” Michelle frowns, confused. “What’s up?”

“Well,” the guy chuckles. “I mean, you know that Homecoming is really close, and you said a few days ago that you didn’t have anyone to go with, so I was wondering-.”

“I just asked Peter!”

The boy in question uses every bit of his Assassin training not to gape at that. Paul, who has no such training, isn’t doing as good a job. The shock is clearly showing on his face. He turns to look at Peter.

“Yeah,” Peter grins nervously and apologetically, picking up on the cover story. “She just asked me.”

“Oh,” his face falls. “Well, that’s great. I-I guess I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

As he walks out, MJ turns to look at Peter. She’s blushing, in the rare way that shows she’s embarrassed about something, and it sets Peter’s heart racing.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles. “I just- he’s a friend, and a really nice guy. but I don’t like him like that, and I didn’t know he liked me like that, and when he started his question, I just panicked and dragged you into it. I didn’t want to force anything on you, but Ned’s already going with Cindy, and I’m really sorry.”

She’s rambling. She hardly ever rambles like that. No, that’s usually what Peter does when he’s nervous. Still, Peter smiles at her comfortingly.

“No, it’s okay,” he assures her. “I was actually going to ask you. You know, Ned’s already going with Cindy, and I figured we could go together, too.”

“So,” MJ frowns, processing this, shifting into planning mode. “Should we change the story to where you asked me? Isn’t that the usual thing that happens?”

“Since when are we ‘usual’ or ‘normal’?” Peter chuckles. “Besides, didn’t you say that the whole tradition of the guy asking the girl was a sexist thing that perpetuated girls being subservient to guys, or something?”

“That’s paraphrasing it, but yeah,” she’s smiling now. “But,” she frowns. “I really know how any of this is supposed to go. Do you?”

“Nope,” he pops. “But we could probably ask Ned and Cindy. Maybe May, Rebecca, or Shaun might know something, too.”

“Yeah, maybe.” That’s when the bell rings for their next class. “I guess we can talk about this later.”

“Yeah, see yah.”

***

“What about this one?”

Michelle steps out of her room, spinning in place.

“I like it,” Rebecca nods. “It’s cute.”

“Very nice,” Shaun agrees.

“Really?” She swishes the pink and yellow flowery dress back and forth. “I mean, I like it, but are you sure it looks okay for a dance?”

“MJ,” Rebecca smiles. “I told you, if you don’t like any of the dresses you have, we can always go shopping for more.”

The nervous teen bites her lip. “I know, but do you think I could try on another dress? Maybe?”

“It’s your choice,” the computer genius smiles.

The teen turns and bolts back into her room. The pair of adults look at each other, amused expressions matching.

“She’s got it bad,” Rebecca chuckles. “Doesn’t she?”

“I’m happy for her,” Shaun exhales. “It’s not everyday she’s this excited about something.”

“Ned says Peter’s about as nervous about all of this as she is.”

***

“Alright,” Ned looks down at his phone. “Rebecca just texted. She says that MJ has a yellow dress.”

“Yellow,” Peter nods. “Got it. We’ve got a suit, so let’s go to the ties.”

“Oh,” May hugs her nephew for what seems like the hundredth time that day. “I’m so happy for you. Your first school dance, and with a girl, no less.”

“May,” he whines. “It’s just MJ, and we’re just going as friends.”

His aunt scoffs. “Please, I’ve known you for your entire life. You can’t hide anything from me.”

“We hid Spider-man,” Peter retorts.

“For three days,” May shuts him down. “And just like how I knew it was you when I saw you on that video online, I know that you feel something for MJ. Now, let’s go find you the perfect tie to match your perfect date, and remember,” she holds up a plastic card. “Tony insisted on paying, so he’ll be upset if you skimp just because of the price.”

As Peter walks towards the ties, a little less nervous, Ned mouths something to Aunt May.

You are awesome. Followed by a thumbs up.

She replies with a wink and her own silent words.

I know.

***

Peter peeks through the door into the living area of the Den.

“Hello,” he calls.

“C’mon in, Peter!”

He walks into the living area to see Shaun sitting at the center table. The older Assassin motions to the seat across from him. Peter sits.

“Now,” Shaun steeples his fingers. “Rebecca is helping Michelle get changed, and I as the man of the house, am supposed to give the customary ‘shovel talk’ that goes with taking the young female under my guardianship out on a date.”

“Shaun…” Peter blushes.

“Yes, yes,” Shaun waves dismissively. “It is quite cliché, and we both know you could dodge or take anything I could throw at you, literally. So, I’ll just tell you to have a good time, treat her right, and make sure that you look out for each other. How’s that sound?”

“Great, Shaun,” the teen gives an amused sigh in response.

“Hey, Shaun! Is Peter out there?!”

“In the living area!” He yells back down the hall.

Peter hears footsteps as he turns around in his chair. When the pair rounds the corner, his mouth goes dry.

He’s seen MJ in a dress before. They’ve known each other since they were toddlers, and he’s been with her on more than one shopping trip. Now, however, everything about her just seems so different now.

She looks a bit nervous, wringing her hands out in front of her, but she really doesn’t have any reason to be.

“Em,” Peter exhales. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks,” she smiles, looking up at him. “You look really nice, too.”

“Alright,” Rebecca starts pushing Michelle forward. “C’mon, let’s get you two next to each other. I need pictures.”

Both teens start blushing at this.

“Rebecca,” Peter whines.

“Is that really necessary?” MJ frowns.

“Yes,” she grabs her camera from her work station. “It is. I’ll be damned if I’m not going to get some pictures of our kids’ first dance. Barbara’s already got Ned covered, but you’re my job. Plus, I promised May. Now,” she motions for them to get closer. “C’mon, Pete. You know the stereotypes. Hand on the waist. She promised she wouldn’t bite you without consent.”

“Don’t tease them,” Shaun admonishes his companion.

Peter is intrinsically aware of how close he is to MJ during the entire photoshoot. He can feel her body heat through the dress, and can smell…

“Are you wearing perfume?”

“Yeah,” she purses her lips. “Does it smell bad?”

“No, no,” he shakes his head. “It smells really nice, and it’s not too strong either, so it doesn’t overwhelm my senses.”

“That’s great,” Rebecca smiles, clicking the camera a few more times. “We spent a lot of time trying to find the perfect scent for just that.”

MJ, while Peter is busy looking anywhere but her, gives the smirking Rebecca a look.

“Alright,” Shaun claps his hands together. “As enjoyable as this is, I think they’ve been embarrassed enough. We should really get them to the dance.”

“Fine,” Rebecca lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I’ll see you two later.”

***

The decathlon team is all crowded together, all except two. Those particular two, are being watched by pretty much every other member. Peter and Michelle are slow dancing on the dance floor. These songs are really the only times that Peter’s been able to dance without his noise cancelling earbuds. The first couple’s dance was awkward, the second was less so. This is the third, and they’re swaying to the beat.

“Are you sure they aren’t dating?” Cindy whispers to Ned.

“You kidding,” he chuckles back. “They’re the most observant people I know, except when it comes to each other. Honestly, they’ll probably talk themselves out of admitting their feelings by the end of the night.”

Abe joins in on the conversation. “Can’t we just, I don’t know, lock them in a room together and force them to confess?”

“If you can find a room that can hold both of them when they’re determined to escape, you’re probably either at SHIELD or Stark Industries.”

“Well,” Sally shrugs. “I’m planning on getting in some more dancing before the end of the night.” She hooks her arm around Charles, and looks at Abe. “You don’t mind if I borrow this one, do you?”

Abe holds up his hands, smiling in amusement. “Go ahead, we’re just here as friends, anyway.”

As Cindy watches her best friend drag their teammate off to the dancefloor she turns to her own date. “Wanna dance?”

Ned looks over at his two best friends. Peter just tripped a little as his feet got wrapped up in one of the fallen streamers, and MJ is laughing as he shakes the paper off as it clings to his pant leg.

“Yeah,” he smiles. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they caught Toomes early, we never actually got a Homecoming for our Team Spider-man.
> 
> To be completely honest, the only ship I'm actually set on in this particular chapter is Peter/MJ. The others were honestly just going as friends, but I'm always happy to develop them a bit more if the need arises.
> 
> Ned and Cindy seemed fitting because they did the whole thing of helping Peter at the Washington Monument, but like I said, it was just something I was messing around with. I'm trying to figure out who I should pair him with. I've got a lot of options, and a lot of ideas, so he'll have a whole lot of possibilities.


	19. Principal's Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are certain concerns that need to be addressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Vague mentions of abuse by a guardian or loved one.
> 
> Not actually happening, just referenced.
> 
> A short chapter about one of the issues of training to be an Assassin while going to high school.

Chapter 19: A Principal’s Suspicions

“You wanted to see me, Principal Morita.”

“Michelle,” Jim Morita smiles. “Come in. There a few things I’d like to talk to you about.”

Michelle Jones is curious, and a bit nervous, about the reason she’s been called in today. As she sits down, her brain is moving at a rapid pace. She can’t think of anything that she’s done lately that would warrant this visit. Good or bad. Her last art exhibition was a month ago, and her last protest was even longer. She hasn’t heard about any events that he’d want her to make something for or coordinate. The only other thing might be about how decathlon is going, but Mr. Harrington would usually alert her if it was something along those lines.

“How’s life at home, Michelle?”

That catches her a bit off guard. “What?”

“Life at home,” the principal smiles. “Is everything alright. No issues? Nothing that you want to talk to me or another adult about?”

“No,” MJ frowns, finally recovering from her shock. “Nothing I can think of. What’s this about?”

“Ms. Jones,” he sighs. “I’ll be blunt with you. I’m concerned about your home life. A couple days ago, I received a few reports from teachers and staff about seeing bruising on your person, as well as you complaining about injuries to your friends. I just want to make sure that everything is alright at home.”

There’s a pause, before MJ actually starts chuckling a bit. Honestly, she probably shouldn’t be laughing, but she can’t help it.

“Michelle,” the principal admonishes slightly. “This isn’t a laughing matter. If you are having any trouble with your guardians at home, if you feel threatened by them at all, you need to tell me, or even another trusted adult.”

“Principal Morita,” Michelle’s giggles die off. “My guardians aren’t beating me. The injuries from the other day are from a sparring session. I’ve been taking self defense courses almost since I could walk, and I’ve even started training with the Black Widow when I’m up at the Compound. You can ask Peter, he and Ned have been training with me for about as long, and Peter’s even better than me.”

“Oh,” the man blinks in surprise. “So, your injuries are from training with an Avenger?”

“Well.” Michelle shrugs. “Not usually. Nat mainly does grappling exercises on the weekdays. I’ve already learned how to fall correctly, so they don’t leave anything other than sore and worn out muscles. The injury I had the other day was from home. My guardians run an import and export business. I spar with some of the security officers that work with us. Most of them are family friends, and Nat says I need to gain a lot of experience from fighting multiple different styles. He accidentally put a bit too much force into one of his blows the night before. It was pretty much healed the day following. See,” she rubs the area on her arm where one of the bruises was. “No makeup.”

MJ can tell that the man in front of her is a bit shocked. Either way, the tense atmosphere in the room basically evaporates as the principal relaxes back in his seat.

“Oh, thank god,” he sighs. He looks at Michelle, apologetic frown on his face. “I’m sorry about all of that. It’s just that every time I hear about one of my students being injured, especially if it might be their guardians, it’s always concerning. Every one that needs intervention is just one too many. I’m glad there’s a good explanation for it.”

“It’s no problem,” she smiles at her principal. “I can see how it would be cause for concern. It’s why we usually try to hold back when sparring on the weekdays.”

“If it’s alright with you, I’ll spread the word to the other staff. I’m already planning on telling them there’s nothing to be concerned about, but telling them the particulars about it might assuage their fears a little more.”

“Sure. Feel free. Also, let them know that Ned and Peter might come to school with similar injuries. Peter especially.”

“Alright,” he nods. “But, do you mind if I and one of my staff come visit your residence? It’ll put my mind even more at ease if I can see a bit more about where you’re living.”

“Today, or do you want to set up a time?”

“Tomorrow, if that’s alright.”

“I don’t think that Shaun and Rebecca have anywhere they have to be, so sure. You can come by some time after school. I’ll let them know.”

“Thank you. Is there anything else you’d like to discuss?”

“Just whether or not you have the budget to get us a bus to a practice match with a decathlon team in Jersey.”

It’s the principal’s turn to chuckle. “I’ll look into it. Let me know the time, and I’ll see if we have a driver available. Stan’s usually pretty reliable.”

“Alright,” Michelle stands up. “If that’s all, I’d better get going. I have a meeting in HR today.”

“Of course,” Principal Morita stands up and goes over to hold the door open for her. “I shouldn’t keep you waiting.”

As she walks out, something comes to the older man’s mind.

“Ms. Jones.”

“Yes?”

“You say that Mr. Parker is a skilled fighter?”

“Even better than me. He can take down a fully grown adult and can hold his own against martial arts masters.”

“So, does that mean that the incident with Griff…”

“Oh,” MJ smiles wide. “If Peter wanted to, he could’ve taken down Michael in no time flat. He just doesn’t like using violence to solve his problems.”

That leaves a slightly stunned older man as he watches the girl meet up with the seemingly scrawny boy. Well, I guess you really shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Principal Morita is a caring person who worries about the students in his charge. He hears rumors, he attempts to address them.
> 
> Anyways, want anything else, let me know.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
